Peace Never Did Come Easy
by littlesolo
Summary: A sequel to Lonesome Souls. Lucy Westenra/Rebekah Mikaelson. The Originals X-over. Lucy, Rebekah, Mina, Will Blakeney and the boys are back. So is a whole new mess of trouble involving Lady Jayne's vengeful older siblings, the other Order members, and a jealous Jonathan who grows angry at the sight of a happy Lucy and a happy Mina on someone else's arm.
1. Chapter 1

Angela and Vincent Wetherby had just cleaned up a vampire situation in Cape Town when they got word of their sister's death followed by news that The Order of the Dragon having all but disbanded in London. Knowing that this couldn't be a coincidence, the two set out for London on the first ship available, but not before sending out word to a few others they knew would be interested.

* * *

It had been a blissful three months. Lucy's store was still doing well, the boys were learning as well as working, and no one was being hunted. Once Rebekah's brothers were certain that The Order would be causing no more trouble, they went back to their corners of the globe to go about their business. Well, Elijah went on with business and Klaus and Kol whatever murderous misadventures they stumbled their way into.  
Mina was still at her studies to fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor and was even more focused than usual since Blakeney had left a little over two months ago to supervise the safe transport of some new goods for the stores. Lucy had gotten to be good friends with a few of the Gypsies and had made a habit of having a meal with them at least twice a week.  
News of Grayson's disappearance had faded quickly due to the work of his competitors, but there was to be no investigation. It was widely thought that after his catastrophic demonstration, Grayson had fled back to America on the first ship that would take him, not wanting to answer to the possible riot for all the lives lost. His factory had been locked up and marked condemned and had been simply gathering dust ever since.  
Rebekah was coming back from the main shop with Twins and Slightly when she paused mid-step.  
_It couldn't be._  
The boys had turned and run back towards her once they noticed she was no longer following, but she was to caught up in her thoughts to notice. The last time she had seen the hunter Fredric Sykes, it had been ten years ago. The scar on her back from where he had stabbed her with one of her brother's enchanted daggers seemed to throb at the memory. The fact that the dagger's enchantment put her in a deep sleep was all that kept her from being beheaded. While no one could kill an Original vampire, she was never eager to test the legend. She nor any of her brothers had ever been beheaded so there was no telling if it would be lethal or not. Vlad had thankfully never been an Original. He had been turned by Rebekah's mother when an accident would have killed him. She had taken pity on him and admired his determination to get back to his wife. If only she had known the mess that would all create.  
But that didn't matter now. _What was she going to do? The hunter thought her to be dead! And why was he here in the first place? The Order of the Dragon was gone, so why come when there was no one left to send for help?_ Rebekah doubled her pace, keeping her head down, as she made her way to the boy's home. She'd be safest there.

Even Twins had trouble keeping up with her speed.

* * *

Fredric had come as soon as he'd received the letter from Angela and Vincent. The news of Jayne's passing had hit him hard, because while they were not each other's soul mates, he still had feelings for her. She had been the youngest of the Wetherby children, with Vincent as the eldest. Something very dark had happened here, of this he was certain. He had sparred with Jayne on occasion and she was very skilled. Better than most men, although few would ever admit it, but Fredric thought he should give credit where it was due. She would not have gone down without a fight and it wouldn't have been easy. He tried to inquire about the event but couldn't find any members of The Order. The few he had addresses of had either perished in the American's accident or had moved sometime ago, neither of which he believed. Something very dark had happened here indeed and he was sure that vampires were somehow involved.

* * *

**AN: So... I kinda fell in love with Lucy/Rebekah. Will Blakeney too. So, obviously a sequel had to happen. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Mina was on her way to the docks after her shift at the hospital when she noticed a bunch of men huddled around a very anxious looking Jonathan. The finely tailored clothes of all the men clearly said they were all of high society, but unless Jonathan was writing a story on them, she couldn't imagine what they'd want with him. She wasn't even sure he was a journalist anymore. She watched as a man with red whiskers poked Jonathan in the chest before the group dispersed. Jonathan dusted himself off and looked up to see her watching him.  
"Mina! What brings you this way?" he asked, hoping she hadn't seen anything. No such luck.  
"Jonathan, is everything alright? Those men looked like they wanted something and were fairly certain you had it" said Mina as she watched him try to smooth his now rumpled suit in vain.  
"It doesn't matter. I see you're no longer in the company of your sailor friend. I know I promised not to speak of it again, but I have to say, I am pleased you took my advice" said Jonathan as he walked with her, only to have her stop short. Looking around, his heart sank as he realized they were now at the entrance to the harbor.  
"Will has been away on business and is due back today. I'm on my way to meet him now" stated Mina curtly, but leaving Jonathan room to recover.  
"Mina, surely your father must think-."  
"My father thinks very _highly_ of Will. Will took us all to dinner before he left. It turns out that father was good friends with the doctor on Will's old ship, and he got them back in touch" interjected Mina as she continued on her way. To her dismay, Jonathan followed her.  
This Blakeney fellow was proving harder to get rid of than Jonathan had counted on. He would have thought that a near three month absence would cause Mina's feelings to diminish somewhat, but that was clearly not the case. With Grayson gone and Mina back on good terms with Lucy, he had hoped that things could go back to before they'd ever met the American. But instead of having another chance, there was this crippled seaman in the way. He was pulled from his musings at the sound of Mina calling the boy's name. He looked up to see him looking over the ship's edge and spotting her. Seeing him once more, Jonathan grudgingly admitted that Blakeney was not the boy that he kept trying to convince himself of. He was tanner but his muscles were more pronounced now, his light blonde curly hair now even lighter if that was possible, and his blue eyes and smile just as irritatingly charming as Jonathan had remembered.  
The moment Blakeney set foot on the dock Mina engulfed him in a hug, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. Jonathan seethed for a moment before turning on his heel and walking away. He clenched his fists to try and get his hands to stop shaking.

* * *

After Lucy closed the shop for the day, she was met by Charlie who led her back to the rooming house. There she found Rebekah pacing back and forth in the small sitting room.  
"Rebekah?" asked Lucy as she carefully came forward. She tried to approach Rebekah as one would an untrusting cat, one wrong move and you'd get all claws.  
"She's been doin' that all afternoon" said Slightly from his seat on the stairs. "Stopped every once and a while but then started again. She's going to make a hole in the floor." Lucy stepped right into Rebekah's path and placed her hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. Rebekah's head snapped up.  
"Lucy..."  
"Rebekah, what's going on?" The door opened, making Rebekah place her body between Lucy and the door, only to have Will and Mina walk through. Rebekah visibly relaxed but Blakeney quickly shut the door as the boys went upstairs and he and Mina sat with Lucy in the sitting area.  
After a few deep breaths and the comfort of Lucy's arms, Rebekah was able to explain what was going on.  
"There was a man in town today. A man who believes he killed me ten years ago" said Rebekah as steadily as she could but there was still a tremble in her voice.  
"So, we'll just have to keep you away from him, right?" asked Mina hoping, but knowing it wouldn't be that simple.  
"It's not just that. He is a vampire hunter of legend and wouldn't be here unless someone told him to come. I'm afraid that he won't be the only hunter turning up in London" explained Rebekah as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"So what does the man you saw look like?" asked Will scooting forward.  
"He is tall with small round spectacles-."  
"-and bright red whiskers?" finished Mina. Rebekah nodded, puzzled.  
"I saw him and a handful of others giving Jonathan a hard time about something. I think they wanted information he didn't have" answered Mina as she thought back to what she'd seen. Looking about the room, she saw that Lucy was biting her lip like she often did when she was thinking while she was nervous. She also noticed that Will was doing the same thing. The habit must have rubbed off and Mina found it adorable. It was then that she noticed the eyes with long lashes peeking around the corner. Tootles was apparently listening in and going to report back to the others. She'd have to remember to tell them to steer clear of anything having to do with The Order.  
"Well, first things first. We have to get you home" said Lucy as she helped Rebekah to her feet. "You opened your home to me and now I'm returning the favor. Besides that, I love you and am not going to let him harm you. He'll have no reason to look for you at my house." Blakeney couldn't help but feel happy for the two of them. He had been the first person Lucy had ever told her secret to. He had known about Alistair and his preference from one of his friends on the ship and had gotten him together with Lucy for events and things. To see her happy, truly happy, without any secrets or feelings of shame. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her so full of life and he wouldn't let a group of hunters take it from her now that she'd finally found it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah had been moved into Lucy's house with as few belongings as possible just in case someone came looking. Mina had pointed out that Rebekah had been seen at many events with Lucy recently, so the Gypsies had made room for her to stay in a wagon with Ruby and Serena as a contingency plan.

The boys had refused to let Rebekah leave without being told how they could help and not even her threat to toss them across the room would make them budge. So now they were taking note of anyone they saw talk to the man with red whiskers known as Sykes.

Lucy did her best to reassure Rebekah that they'd keep her safe. Rebekah had kept up Lucy's lessons in self defense and added swordsmanship to the mix as well since blades tended to be hunters preferred weapon of choice. Blakeney had taught Lucy how to use a gun when the Ripper murders began and after the last battle, she had started carrying the small two shot pistol he had given her again. Despite all this, Lucy was doing her best to hide her own worries and either Will and Mina were being polite or she was doing a better job than she thought. Or perhaps she'd just gotten better at it, a notion that distressed her since Will and Mina knew her better than anyone. From what little Lucy knew about Rebekah's past dealings with hunters or most things one would consider fearsome, very few things unnerved Rebekah. Rebekah excelled at thinking ahead and forming alliances, traits that had served her well in both business and livelihood. To say that Rebekah was shaken was to put it mildly. And that was keeping them both up at night.

* * *

Six others had responded to Angela and Vincent's letters and come to London. The widow of a former member of The Order was kind enough to provide them with a place to gather. It would seem the only remaining member of the London Order was the newly pledged Jonathan Harker, but the man been so shaken by the small roughing up they had given him that Fredric sincerely doubted he could kill one man much less all the members of The Order who were trained to kill vampires.

Madoc Faulkner was the eldest member of the group that had gathered but he was barely more than forty.  
"Let us again thank Lady Flora Gable for her hospitality in letting us meet in her home" began Madoc, followed by applause and slight bow from Lady Gable before she left the room. "Now, something has taken place here. Something that has caused our normally courageous and brave members to turn tail and run. But we must not judge them as cowards! No, enough dead bodies of our brethren have turned up to show that the numbers were clearly against them. Now, Angela and Vincent's lovely young sister Jayne had gathered information that the one known as Dracula was here among these very streets. Should the tales be true, this demon could very well have caused this damage. But young Lady Jayne's correspondence also told of a possible clan of vampires living as a family, as many as four under one roof with similar enough features to seem familial. I have asked myself and perhaps you are now asking yourself the same, how is this possible? Alas, Lady Wetherby's home had been ransacked and anything that could have hinted meaning was either taken or in shambles. This is another mystery I mean to solve while I am here and I would be grateful for your assistance."

Jonathan shifted nervously in his seat. The things this man spoke of chilled him to the bone, but he couldn't help but be drawn in by his words. At the last meeting of The Order the room had been full of faces but now not a one remained. Just yesterday his biggest worry had been Mina seeing that sailor but having heard this man's words, he feared for Mina living amongst these creatures. It was a miracle she was still alive, that _he_ was. He had met Lady Jayne a time or two and she had been a truly intimidating person and her siblings looked to be twice as fearsome. Whatever help he could be in making these streets safer for Mina against these creatures, he was more than willing to give.

* * *

George Doggett had known Madoc for many years and trusted him with him life, especially since there had been a time that the man had been his commanding officer. He still was, but in a different army. George took it upon himself to scout out the area. It hadn't been long since he'd last walked through these streets but it hadn't stopped London's constant strides toward progress. It had been a long time since someone had been able to tail him without him noticing and it hadn't started yet. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small brown haired boy following him a few paces back. Half a block later the boy ran ahead but kept looking over his shoulder at him every few steps. Doggett was about to rush up and grab him by the collar when he heard shouts from behind him. He turned to see a group of three larger boys coming down the road full speed. Doggett turned back towards the first boy only to see him almost gone from sight. He raised an impressed eyebrow and returned to his inner musings.

* * *

"_You did WHAT?_" yelled Rebekah, but it didn't phase the boys at all much to her dismay.  
"Tracked him all the way to Dog's Neck" reported Twins. Rebekah rubbed her fingers against her forehead in hopes to forestall the beginnings of a headache.  
"What on earth was he doing down in the slum?" Rebekah asked aloud.  
"Seemed to be scouting the area" comment Slightly.  
Rebekah wasn't liking this at all.

* * *

"But _Mina_! These _creatures_-!"  
"Honestly Jonathan, do you hear yourself? They are the things of Penny Dreadfuls and nothing more" said Mina as she crossed campus towards her bicycle to go home. Jonathan grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.  
"The same was thought of the acts of the Ripper once, but we all know _him_ to be very real! And who would you have protect you? Your crippled sailor?" Mina jerked from from his grasp, something that she found herself doing more and more in his company.  
"He was a _Midshipman,_ Jonathan and he led men into combat and helped seize control of an enemy ship and take it captive _after_ he'd lost his arm. And before you say that it's nothing but a tale he's spun, I heard it from the ship's doctor Dr. Stephen Maturin when he came over for dinner last night at father's. Dr. Maturin will be teaching at the University for the next few years. Will won't speak of the ship battle himself, but I have seen him fight and put himself in harms way for others. Even with just one arm, he is the bravest man I've ever met and I'd gladly trust him with my life!"  
"_Well I would not!_"  
"Well it's not up to you and never has been! Now leave us alone and to our happiness!" Before he could think of a reply, Mina had hopped on her bicycle and taken off.

She pedaled straight to Lucy's shop where she found Rebekah speaking with some of the boys. She was out of breath having pedaled her hardest the whole way. Lucy came back at the sound of Mina bursting in.  
"Things just got worse" Mina panted, "I think Jonathan is a member of The Order."

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mina met with the others for dinner at Gypsy camp. They felt the least they could do was keep the Gypsies informed of the impending danger but the caravan did not seem at all worried and were used to covering their tracks. Mina had recounted her brief conversation with Jonathan and Rebekah felt her headache build to a steady throb.  
"Do you have any idea of when Mr. Harker became a member?" asked Rebekah as she downed a healthy gulp of the Gypsy's brew with one hand and rubbed her temple with the other.  
"It must have been sometime right before Mr. Grayson's demonstration. He played a part in the machine's sabotage that caused all those deaths" recalled Mina.  
"A wise move by The Order, to get rid of Vlad but an outcome no one had foreseen. Had the idiots bothered to get the engineer's plans first, the deaths would have been avoided and Vlad ruined just the same. Honestly, so many men of influence and wealth and not _one_ of them thought to bribe an official at the patent office?" commented Rebekah as she scrubbed her hands against her face.  
Mina was taken aback by how easily Rebekah had assessed the plan and already figured out where it had gone wrong and exactly how it could have been fixed. The fact that the woman appeared to be a year or two older than Blakeney often made Mina overlook her remarkable mind, something she bet Rebekah counted on.  
"Mina, if you'd be up for it, we could use this to our advantage" said Lucy from Rebekah's side. Mina thought over what Lucy suggested as Will and Rebekah awaited her response.  
"I'll tell Jonathan that there have been some mysterious cases at the hospital. Interesting wounds that I've never seen before in my work or in my texts. That the patients are often whisked away before I can inquire more and the staff won't speak of them" agreed Mina.

* * *

The group finished their meal and the sun was beginning to set when a hand appeared next to her. She looked up to see Blakeney offering to escort her home. The two bid Lucy and Rebekah goodnight before starting off on the path next to the river.  
"Your mind seems troubled tonight" commented Will as they strolled.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just...I can't help but feel that all of this is my fault. Had I not met Alexander Grayson...had I not turned Lucy away when she needed a friend the most...perhaps none of this would have happened." Will's silence made her turn and look at him. "Did you know of her preference?" Will gave a wistful grin.  
"I was the one who put her together with Alistair. My old shipmate Felix and he have been seeing each other for over a year."  
"Did you know that she told me?" Will made an expression somewhere between a smile and a grimace.  
"She came to my room in tears right after. I didn't think much of you then." Mina felt the shame that she already felt increase tenfold.  
"I didn't think much of myself either to be honest. It was only moments after she left that I realized what I had said to her. I would have gone after her, but Jonathan had come in and I couldn't without explaining."  
"Just so you're aware, I think quite highly of you now. You had proved yourself to me already when Lucy told me you both were friends again, but since then you have defended and fought for her. And not only her."  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
"A Midshipman who doesn't use his wits or isn't aware of what goes on around him isn't of much use. I know that Jonathan has been giving you a hard time because you see me. I also know that you are more than capable of dealing with him on your own, but I am sorry that he continues to bother you."  
"Yes, well, I'm willing to put up with a bit of annoyance from Jonathan if it means I get to spend time in your company." Will ducked his head, but Mina couldn't help but giggle at the redness that started at the tips of his ears and went on to flood his cheeks. "How did you know though, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Dr. Maturin told me that you asked about my part in the Naval battle. Your father seemed to like me well enough the first time we met, more than to need to a personal reference. Lucy is practically my sister and I'm one of the few people Rebekah cares about and will grace with a smile every so often. That only leaves Jonathan. Either that, or your teacher is awfully protective of you, to a level that your father should be concerned about" said Will with a grin. Mina nudged his shoulder as she laughed.  
"On a different note, I know you can take of yourself but your skill with a scalpel not withstanding, given the kind of trouble we're likely to be facing, should I get you a pistol like the one I got Lucy?" Mina considered it a moment, not liking guns in general having seen the end result before at the hospital, but nodded wanting to prepared should the need arise.

* * *

Lucy couldn't bring herself to relax and it was beginning to drive Rebekah mad.  
"Darling, would you please stop thinking so loudly? My head hurts enough without your worries as well" said Rebekah as she turned and burrowed into the dark space under Lucy's chin.  
"I'm sorry love, I just feel that I've brought you into all my mess. The _least_ I could have done us all a favor and _killed_ Harker!"  
"Lucy..._please_...not so loud."  
"_Sorry!_ Sorry!"  
"While I do agree that the world would benefit from Harker's death, I feel the need to remind you that I inserted myself in your mess. And am much happier having done so, thank you very much." Lucy's face glowed as she sunk further into the sheets and snuggled into Rebekah. The two let slumber take them shortly after.

* * *

As confident as Mina had been about the plan before, her story about patients at the hospital only seemed to make Jonathan more agitated.  
"Of course! The creatures couldn't just leave dead bodies littering the streets! They must be feeding just enough to survive and letting their prey go to stay unnoticed!" exclaimed Jonathan as he pounded his fist on the small table at the cafe. She had gone to his apartment before he had left for work and asked him to have a cup of tea with her.  
"Jonathan! _Settle down!_ You're drawing attention!" Mina hissed. Realizing this was true, Jonathan relaxed in his seat and straightened his tie. "Now, I didn't tell you this because I believe in the creatures, only because I was wondering if that was the type of odd happenings you were talking about" explained Mina, desperately trying to calm Jonathan down.  
"You can't go back to the hospital Mina. There are more than enough qualified doctors there with your father, Van Helsing, and that ship's doctor" stated Jonathan firmly as he clasped Mina's hand between his. She drew hers back before he could even begin to remember the warmth of her touch.  
"Of course I'm going back to the hospital! I'm going to be a doctor and there are people there who need my help!" Mina took a deep breath, trying to reel in her anger and still make all this worth while. "If you want me to be safe, then tell me what to do or at least how you know all this so that I might learn on my own as well" she pleaded.  
"I can't tell you how I learned of any of this. I'm sorry, I wish I could. But I can tell you that there is a group of us and we are doing everything we can to get rid of these beings. I'll keep you updated on what we're doing so that you know where not to go and how to best be safe" whispered Jonathan as he leaned in close. He drew something wrapped in cloth from his pocket and pushed it across the table towards her. "This is a knife that I got from my friend at the paper when I was first hired. I want you to keep it with you. Just in case." Mina watched his face fall as she pushed it back towards him.  
"I already have a means of protection-."  
"_Your Midshipman won't be able to be at your side every moment Mina!_" whispered Jonathan harshly.  
"No, but I am keeping the gun he gave me before he set sail on me at all times!" Actually, the gun had been delivered in a box this morning with a note from Will. Her father had taught her how to shoot during his many visits to the range with some of the other doctors.  
"Why on earth would he give you a gun?"  
"I know it's been some time since you've written for The Star, but the _Ripper_ is still wandering the streets you know! Honestly, if this is how you mean to behave, then don't bother keeping me updated on the happenings of your little club." It was a risky bet, since Mina knew that Jonathan might be just as likely to sit and sulk, but it was the only move she had left.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I suppose I should be glad he is thinking after your safety. I'll get word to you as soon as I know anything." With that, Jonathan paid the bill and left for work and Mina let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She then pushed her napkin of the side of the table, signaling to Fox who was waiting across the street on a stoop, that everything had gone as planned. Now, all they could do was wait.

* * *

**AN: I'm swiping some names from BBC's RIPPER STREET to use as members of The Order of the Dragon to protest the canceling of such an awesome show**  
**Please review! Please? For the sake of Lucy/Rebekah?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: There will be lots of Lucy and Rebekah, I have it all planned and it will be awesome. I'm just having a problem of figuring out how to get from where the story is now to the parts I already have planned out. But bare with me and I'll do my best to make it worth while. Again though, read ****_Lonesome Souls_**** first for this to make a bit more sense ****_And_**** for more Lucy.**

* * *

Lucy was doing her best, but patience was never her strong suit. Her shop had been visited by a number of new faces, some accompanied by one of the boys adjusting their hat to let her know that the customer had been seen with Sykes. Too many of her customers were acquainted with the man for her taste and more than once she felt herself touching her ankle against the side of her boot to make sure that her small gun was still holstered there.

This was about more than simply her new found happiness with Rebekah. It seemed that for the first time, Rebekah was being allowed to love without her brother Klaus spoiling it for her. Granted, before he left Klaus had gripped her by her throat and threatened her should any harm come to Rebekah, but he need not have bothered. She had already made that promise to herself.

To add to her brooding mood, the door's bell chimed to signal Jonathan's arrival as he walked in. While she was now on good terms with Mina again, things hadn't changed past the usual amount of tolerance with Jonathan.  
"Lucy, how are you? May I ask something of you?"  
"Like a favor?" asked Lucy as she eyed him skeptically. Jonathan was either going round the bend or was getting desperate if he was coming to her for anything.  
"Merely information. Have you or your boys noticed anyone disappearing from the streets? Regulars, say, at the market or peddlers that would be there come rain or snow only to suddenly go missing? Any of the boys have friends gone astray? Or have the Gypsies you deal with noticed any members of their caravan not returning?" asked Jonathan with his notepad and pencil ready.  
"No, I haven't noticed anyone. All the usual people we deal with I saw just this morning. As for the Gypsies, they are a private group. I shall ask the boys and keep an eye out though. Anything else?"  
"I suppose I should have guessed as much from a shady lot like the Gypsies" mumbled Jonathan to himself, missing the reproachful look Lucy gave him. "Ah... Can you tell me anything William Blakeney?" Lucy leaned back against the shelves behind her as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You mean aside from the fact that Willy is practically my brother? He's lived in my house since he was five when typhoid took his mother and his father happened to be the only reasonable man in what turned into a brawl where someone brought a gun. We are related by blood, third cousins or something, but Mother always treated him as the son she'd never had and I became a proud older sibling."  
"Mina said the same but when I look through old photographs of us, I only see the three of us" said Jonathan with a challenging gaze. Lucy merely rolled her eyes.  
"Who do think was behind the lens, you half wit? Also, he was serving in the Royal Navy for four years and you were at your Journalist college for some time as well. He has always been here whether you are able to recall him or not" answered Lucy firmly before turning and resuming her work. There was a long silence before he spoke again, quieter than earlier.  
"Why did she forgive you? She says she hurt you but you've worked things out. What could she have done that was so awful that it gets her to forgive you for sleeping with me but not forgive me?" Lucy set her pencil and clipboard down hard on the counter before turning towards him.  
"She turned me away when I needed the friend the most, when I revealed a secret to her and needed her support not her shame" answered Lucy calmly.

If being with Rebekah had taught her nothing else, it was that she was proud of who she was, all parts of who she was, and would not feel ashamed because of the ignorance of others. There was no shame in love.

"Do you mean that night that you left in tears? What possible secret about Alistair-." Lucy braced her weight against her hands on the counter as she closed her eyes and shook her head at him.  
"It had nothing to do with Alistair! It had to do with the fact that I have no romantic interest in men!" Jonathan stared at her for a long moment before blinking at her owlishly.  
"That's ridiculous! I mean we-. Was that just to _hurt_ Mina?" asked Jonathan as he took a threatening step towards her.  
"_Oy!_ Back off Miss Lucy!" shouted Charlie as he came around the back shelves. Jonathan hastily did so, because even though the boy was only armed with a broom, he seemed very capable with it.  
"Are you after her now?" asked Jonathan with unveiled disgust.  
"No. I have found love with Rebekah, but Mina is still my best friend and Willy is still my little brother and I will look out for them both."  
She heard Jonathan harrumph, followed by the jingle of the bell announce his departure moments later.

Jonathan found Rebekah walking towards the store as he left and pulled her off to the side and into an alley by her arm.  
"_I know what you are_" he sneered.  
"I am many things, depending on who you ask."  
"I know of you and Lucy and your shared..._perversion_. I may no longer be engaged to Mina, but I still look out for her and I would have you both stay away from her." Rebekah squeezed a pressure point on his wrist that nearly had him dropping to his knees in pain.  
"Are we feeling a bit hurt that we weren't able to satisfy Lucy? Or perhaps helped her finalize her decision to give up men altogether? Don't worry yourself over your pride or ego, she told me she knew of her preference before she slept with you. I suppose the same can't be said of you manhood since it didn't exactly have her reconsidering her choice. However, what happens between her and me shall stay that way. _Between her and me._ You may see this as an opportunity for you to get some sort of petty revenge through slander or blackmail, but let me remind you of this. My family owns the largest import business in all of Europe and has recently begun to expand into America. I have the power to make a currently unemployed journalist become blacklisted from every paper round the globe. Think very carefully about who it is you are trifling with and whether or not it would be worth it. Think on it _hard_, Mr. Harker. As for Mina, so long as she seeks out our company, we will not turn her away." Rebekah then turned and left him shocked and sweating nervously in the alley.

* * *

Jonathan had reported the story Mina had told him to Faulkner and the other members of The Order. Little did she know, there had been truth to the tale that she had created. Arthur Donaldson and Nigel Ressler had followed up on what Jonathan had told them at the hospital and there were whispers of foreign wounds and patients who strayed before records could be made. The closest they could get was an orderly who described what looked like two holes on the neck of some poor soul. The monsters were indeed on these streets. The only other factor they could find in common was that the doctor who was on shift or was sent for whenever such a case occurred was Dr. VanHelsing.  
That fact that the tip had led to trail so quickly was what had Jonathan at Lady Gable's house having tea with Madoc Faulkner.  
"Mr. Faulkner, do these monsters...can they bewitch the mind of someone so that they believe something to be true?" Madoc set his cup down and leaned back in his high backed chair.  
"Indeed they can. It is called compulsion. They can make you tell them things, make you forget events, cause you to have memories of things that never happened. Why do you ask such a question?"  
"My former fiancé has become...taken with a man that she and her best friend say we all grew up with. But I have no memory of the man and he is in none of the photos we've had taken while we were growing up. He showed up around the same time as this Rebekah woman. He claims to be a relative of Miss Westenra's but he looks more like the Mikaelson woman than he does Lucy. Also, the only other person that can confirm that he grew up with Lucy was Lucy's mother and she suddenly passed in an unusual accident." Madoc pressed the tips of his fingers together as he leaned forward. It was obvious that Harker was heavily motivated by jealousy, but there were too many coincidences to overlook it entirely. Rebekah Mikaelson was as well known as the rest of her family to those in the business world. But this other fellow, could he be one of or perhaps _the_ demon that they sought after?  
"What's this man's name?"  
"William Blakeney."

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rebekah came into the store a few moments after Jonathan left. She walked over to where Lucy was updating the store's accounting books and leaned across the counter towards her.  
"So when Jonathan Harker told me he knew of our _'perversion'_ he was referring to our romantic relationship and not the _other_ secret we share, correct?" asked Rebekah in a hushed tone. Lucy gave her an unamused look.  
"Of course he was! I didn't suddenly lose all sense!"  
"I know! I know. I suppose I simply need the reassurance because I nearly did. If the street hadn't been so crowded, we'd be rid of him for good. The gall of that man! Trying to threaten you!" Lucy marked her place and closed the ledger before giving Rebekah a sideways glance.  
"Rebekah, what did you do?"  
"Nothing! Merely reminded him that I can have him blacklisted so that not even the local community theater will hire him to write their pamphlets." Lucy's day suddenly was looking better and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Rebekah always had a unique way of explaining the options to those who seemed determined to be unpleasant.

* * *

A steady rain had started at noon and Mina was at home studying since her classes had been canceled for the day when there came a knock from the front door. She opened it just enough to see out and upon seeing who it was, opened it fully.  
"Mr. Renfield! What are you doing here? Please, come in out of the rain!"  
"I came across a mutual friend of ours and knew of no one else to take him to. He is frightened and in bad shape" explained Renfield as he motioned towards a waiting carriage with his arm. Mina's first thought was of Will and her heart clenched at the thought, but when she arrived at the carriage with Renfield, she found someone she was not expecting. Inside, she found the bruised and bloodied form of Dr. VanHelsing.

* * *

After Renfield helped her get Dr. VanHelsing to a couch in the sitting room, she had him go and fetch Lucy and Rebekah. Mina quickly changed out of her wet clothes and retrieved a first aid kit, bandages, fresh towels, and a bowl of cold water. She returned to her teacher's side and applied a cool cloth to his right eye which was nearly swollen shut. She wiped at the cuts around his face and neck before removing his jacket and tie and undoing his shirt. Just by looking she could tell that his ribs were most likely broken, the black and purple hues across his chest leaving no question. A knock at the door had her rushing to it, hoping that it was Lucy and Rebekah to help. Instead she found Jonathan.  
"Mina, I have news! Aren't you going to let me in?"  
"Now is not a good time Jonathan-."  
"It won't take long and it's pouring! Please Mina! At least let me get out of the rain for a bit!"  
"_Not now!_" Jonathan paused and gave Mina a long hard look as she barred the door.  
"He's there, isn't he? He's there now. You two were spending a lovely evening inside, just the two of you."  
"What _are_ you going on about?" Seeing Lucy and Rebekah emerge from a carriage that had just pulled up, she quickly ushered them inside. "Jonathan, whatever you have to tell me, it will have to wait until tomorrow!"  
"Yes, of course. I can see you're having quite a party" replied Jonathan before returning to his carriage soaking wet. As he rode back to his apartment he scowled out the window but as the carriage passed Lucy's shop, he spotted Blakeney in the doorway emptying a bucket of water.

* * *

Lucy and Rebekah had stepped past Mina and waited for her in the foyer while she got rid of Jonathan. She came running back, beckoning them to follow with her hand. They entered the sitting room to see the battered body of Dr. VanHelsing beginning to come around. His one good eye went wide and he began to thrash as much as his body would allow. Lucy leaned across the couch from behind and gripped his arm while Mina knelt next to him and grabbed the other.  
"Relax Doctor! _Relax!_ You're safe here! It's me, your student, Mina Murray. You're safe." Once he made eye contact with her face, he calmed down and sank back into the cushions. Rebekah came back into the room with some warm broth for him to sip and then pulled a chair closer and took a seat.  
"What happened Doctor? Who did this?" asked Mina as she held up the cup for him to sip from.  
"There were men. They attacked me this morning in the hallway at the University. They wanted to know about these creatures...myths..." Rebekah slumped back into her chair.  
"Oh for heavens sake! Even with Vlad _dead_ he keeps causing suffering!" she groaned. VanHelsing turned his head as much as he could to look at her better.  
"So you know what he was..." gasped VanHelsing through the pain in his chest.  
"A vampire? Yes. As am I and Lucy as well, thanks to that stupid and petty man. You would think his death would rid us of all vampire related trouble, but it seems to only have brought another group of hunters from The Order."  
"How do you...feed? Since Alexander's disappearance, there have been only a handful of patients with bite marks and those have been from his few remaining fledglings."  
"We have the boys get copies of the posters of criminals to watch out for from all the local police stations. We feed on the evil ones. And then there's Rebekah's private stock of bottled blood for when things get risky. As they are now" answered Lucy softly as she helped Mina apply ointment to wounds about his face.  
"Our little way of keeping our corner safe. You both can rest easier knowing that as of three days ago, the Bethnal Green rapist is no more" added Rebekah as she picked up the bowl to change the water. Mina and her professor turned to stare at Lucy, who merely gave a weak smile and shrugged. She and Mina then began the task of wrapping the Doctor's ribs while Rebekah held him steady in a chair. Every gasp and moan resulted in a wince and apology from Mina and Lucy.  
"So what did the vicious bastards want to know?" asked Rebekah once he was once again settled on the couch. They thought it best to keep him awake a while in case he had a severe head injury.  
"They wanted to know what happened to the patients who had bite wounds. I told them that I didn't know what they were talking about. That I was only called because I had practiced medicine in other countries and might have more experience. They asked where and I told them Africa, parts of China, and of course Germany. That seemed to satisfy them until someone came and reported that they'd seen Alexander talking to me once. I told them I didn't recall such a conversation. That a single encounter did not make us friends."  
"But you _did_ know him, didn't you?" asked Lucy. Mina turned towards her and was about to ask her how she could possibly think such a thing, when she heard Dr. VanHelsing answer yes.  
"I had been working for Mr. Grayson. I was working on a formula that would allow him to walk in the sun. Thus far, the only method we had involved large currents of electricity being shocked through him. Which made seeing the two of you walking in sunlight so easily all the more vexing. Anyway, yes, I worked for him, but during his demonstration I destroyed my lab in a fit of anger because he broke a promise he had made to me. But I had none of the answers the members of The Order were looking for. Tell me, please, is he really dead?"  
"Yes. My brothers Klaus and Kol saw to that and then delivered his head to me in a box were Lucy and I then burned it on the other side of town to prevent anyone from having to deal with him again" Rebekah assured him. He seemed to relax even further at the news. Mina provided him with some pillows and blankets and let him settle in for the night. She then escorted Rebekah and Lucy to the door.  
"Tomorrow, see if you can find out what Jonathan wanted. I'll go over to Rebekah's and see if her brothers left anything about The Order of the Dragon behind that we can use. We should also find out where Renfield found your Doctor." Mina nodded and gave Lucy a hug and Rebekah one as well, although she seemed shocked to receive it, before bidding them both goodnight.

* * *

Jonathan was back at Mina's door the next morning. He pounded on the door and it was opened quickly.  
"Shh! Jonathan, _you'll wake him!_" complained Mina as she shoved him out again and followed him this time, locking up after her.  
"Who, Mina, who is in there that is so important that I had to get soaked in the rain last night?" Mina glared at him before answering.  
"Dr. VanHelsing. He was brought to my door last night beaten and battered beyond recognition."  
"And you needed Lucy and Rebekah because?"  
"Because if she hadn't been born into high society, Lucy could be a doctor herself. She's certainly helped me study enough to know more than the basics. She and Rebekah helped me bind his broken ribs."  
"You took his shirt off?" exclaimed Jonathan as if she'd done something outrageous.  
"Of course! How _else_ would you have me bind them? Honestly!" Mina came to a sudden stop and spun around to face him so quickly that he nearly crashed into her.  
"Mina-!"  
"Was this the doing of your little club? Did you all beat a doctor senseless in an attempt to get answers that he could not give you?" hissed Mina in his face.  
"They are keeping London's streets safe from these demons!"  
"By becoming them themselves! And do not separate yourself from them! Up until now you have been right in step with them but the moment violence arises you act as if you had no part. You are only fooling yourself if you don't believe your actions aided them in theirs." Guilt and shame was written all over his face and had Mina storming off to the hospital.

* * *

Lucy had been unsuccessful in finding anything to aid them at Rebekah's house and was now on her way back to the shop when Curly and Tootles came running up to her. She gasped as she saw the cut next to Curly's eye and split lip and bleeding knee through a tear in his pants. Tootles was limping and protecting his side with his elbow and the redness on his cheek looked like it would be turning into a bruise. She knelt down to better inspect their wounds but Curly shook her off.  
"Miss Lucy! They took him! They took Blakeney!" said Curly as he tried to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.  
"We tried to help him fight them off, but there were four of them and one of them hit him with a club on the head! We tried but there were too many of them!" explained Tootles desperately, close to tears himself. Lucy led the two distraught boys back to the shop as fast as they could go without being in pain. Once back at the shop, she had Fox run the register since he was the oldest and had Twins go and fetch Will's friend Felix. She treated the boys wounds as best she could while they told her everything that had happened.  
There was no question, this was The Order's doing.  
When Felix arrived she put him in charge of the store, the boys all knew and liked him, and she hailed a carriage to take her home.

* * *

When she got inside, she took a quick glance theough kitchen before heading towards Will's room.

She almost missed it.

She paused, turned back, and saw what had caught her notice. The door to the servant's entrance had been left ajar. Lucy then rushed to where she knew they still kept one of her father's guns. After making sure it was loaded, she quietly made her way up the stairs, keeping the gun ready. Her heightened sense picked up the squeaking of floorboards in the sitting room. She came upon Sykes handling a photo that been taken no more than six months ago. He glanced at her over his shoulder briefly before returning his focus back to the photo. If the color of his hair hadn't already given him away, she'd spotted his small circular glasses and carefully trimmed beard.  
"You know, given all the photos in this house of you growing up, I never would have suspected you of being such a fearsome creature."  
"What are you doing in my house?" asked Lucy, having already leveled the gun at his chest.  
"I was actually looking for evidence against your brother. Tell me, did you change him yourself, or was that your sire's doing? I'm guessing your mother's death was hardly the simple carriage accident that it appeared."  
"It wasn't, but I had no hand in it. It was done to hurt me since my sire couldn't kill me, having changed me as a punishment." Sykes kept advancing slowly, a handful of throwing knives having appeared from within his sleeve.  
"If you tell me the name of your sire, I give you my word that your death will be quick."  
"Your word? How good can that be since your entire case against my brother is based on the word of a man who is responsible for sabotaging the machine that exploded and killed so many innocent people." Sykes flicked his wrist and one of his knives soared through the air almost faster than she could blink. She managed to move her head to the side in time. It took a second or two but then she felt drops of blood begin to flow from a perfect line across her cheekbone. She fired into his knee, sending his full weight crashing down onto his now useless knee as his second blade went too high. Despite his being down, Lucy didn't risk getting any closer.

"It's been quite difficult you know, keeping Rebekah hidden from you, given how many times you've visited my store."  
"Re- Rebekah Mikealson?" he asked through gritted teeth, sweat pouring from his forehead and his knee making a mess on the carpet.  
"Yes. You didn't kill her, just put her in a deep sleep. I know she'd rather do this herself, but know that when I pull this trigger I am doing it for her." He lunged at her, gripping his last knife like a dagger. Lucy allowed herself to fall backwards and when she fired, it struck him square in the center of his forehead.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I...I don't know...I don't remember firing the second shot. He kept getting closer and I stumbled backward and...and the gun went off" explained a distraught Lucy to two officers who were taking her statement. She shuddered and turned into the shoulder of the fatherly detective who was listening as Mr. Sykes' body was removed.  
"Who was he? Both father and Willy taught me how to shoot in case of an emergency, but I never actually thought one would happen much less in my own home!"  
"No one ever does, girl. Just be thankful that they taught you. Now did he say anything to you?"  
"He asked what I was doing here and then came at me" explained Lucy as her hands shook.  
"Sir, there are two ladies here for Miss Westenra. A Miss Murray and Miss Miakelson?"  
"They're my best friends. Rebekah has been keeping me company since the house has felt so empty since mother died and her brothers all set off for different parts of the world. No sense in us both feeling alone in two empty houses." Rebekah and Mina pushed their way through and engulfed Lucy in a hug.  
"God, Lucy! Are you alright?" asked Rebekah as she held her close.  
"Look at your cheek! I'll treat that as soon as your done here. Do they know who the vagrant was?" asked Mina.  
Lingering in the shadows of the doorway was Vincent Wetherby. He'd known Fredric Sykes for many years and had never known him to be so careless. There was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind, but he'd listened to the girl's story and she seemed to have simply have reacted out of fear, her mother's death still weighing on her. Perhaps she fired before Fredric had gotten a chance to explain and then he had attempted to disarm her with his knives but she had managed a lucky shot. Such a waste. He left the girl to her friends and returned to Flora Gable's where they were interrogating her brother.

* * *

Will had been injured before but never in such an odd manner. The first beating to get him restrained had been more of what he was used to and he had the blood and bruises to show for it, but then things took an unusual turn. They beat him with chains, but the chains were not thick or heavy and they only struck him once or twice before moving on to something else. The attackers were careful to stay in the shadows and keep their faces covered which kept him from being able to tell exactly how many of them there were.  
Faulkner and Dogget watched along with Angela as members of The Order tried every method they knew that would harm a vampire against the boy. They even went as far as to try a few that were unorthodox but none that went as far as involving blades or bullets. Should the young man be human, they didn't want to spill an innocent's blood.  
Madoc was aware that the members of the previous Order had overstepped, pursuing personal profit over the benefit of mankind. There had been enough innocent blood spilled at the hand of The Order already, and he would see to it that there would be no more. So far, none of the tests had proved him to be a demon. The silver chains had left mild welts but had not broken or caused the sizzling and searing pain they would had he been a creature. The crosses and chants they had used had no effect. Claxton and Vincent undid the shackles from his wrists and ankles that held him in place so that they could do one final test. Madoc watched and followed as Ressler and Donaldson stripped the boy and carried the boy under the arms to the small garden outside. The boy groaned at the hard landing on his injuries but other than that, there was no flame or smoke or smell of burning flesh and rot.  
William Blakeney was human.

* * *

Jonathan couldn't believe this was happening! There had to be some sort of enchantment or...or spell! Madoc covered his mouth and dragged him back before he had a chance to argue.  
"Now Harker, you have aided us greatly in our search thus far and we are still following up on leads at the hospital as well as others, but this man is as human as you or I. Losing one's love to another man is indeed a hard blow, but it does not make the other man a demon. I will send Claxton with you, but you are to let him go" said Madoc in his usual solemn tone.  
"But sir, he will know it is me the minute I-."  
"_You will say nothing!_ You are to merely help Claxton dump him where he will be found. Should anymore harm come to him or his body turn up dead or he suddenly go missing, you will be made to answer for your crime." Jonathan was jarred by the pat on the shoulder Faulkner gave him as he left but went to meet Claxton by the carriage.

* * *

The detectives and officers had left a short time after Rebekah and Mina arrived, promising to keep her informed but that they honestly didn't have much to go on.  
"Mina, did you find out from Renfield where he found Dr. Van Helsing?" asked Lucy as Mina gently patched her cheek.  
"Yes, but are you sure you are up to going? You're still shaking!" worried Mina as she held her friend by her shoulders.  
"With _rage_, Mina, not fear. Before I shot him he said he was here gathering evidence against Willy. But he also knew what I was without even looking at me" fumed Lucy.  
"I hate to say it love, but perhaps Mina is right and you should stay. Not because you aren't capable! But what if he wasn't the only one here? What if he had sent his partner back already? If they are watching the house, it's best you stay here just in case anyone should drop by" explained Rebekah. Lucy saw the logic in that. They couldn't have someone they suspected of being a vampire suddenly turn up where The Order got rid of their victims without drawing more suspicion to herself, but it didn't make her feel any better.  
"Alright, but hurry."

* * *

Mr. Renfield drove the carriage right to the area where he had found the doctor stumbling around. Rebekah and Mina hopped out and began searching the area for any sign of Will. A quickly departing carriage had them both racing towards the twist of alleys that it had it emerged from. One figure could be seen racing away while another struggled with Blakeney's body on the ground. Rebekah almost went after the other figure until she remembered that the last thing she wanted to do was give herself away to a member of The Order. Mina drew her gun and fired a shot, skimming the shoulder of the figure, making him jerk back and grasp his wound before scurrying away. Mr. Renfield then came to their assistance and lifted him into the carriage and they set back towards Lucy's.

* * *

Will had been settled in his room and Mina had seen to his wounds. Lucy was back in the sitting room, tidying up, when Rebekah gave a soft knock from the doorway. Lucy turned and gave her a sad smile, gesturing towards the framed photograph she was holding that Sykes had taken from the wall. Rebekah came by her side, avoiding the bloodstained carpeting, to see the photo was of Lucy's mother sitting in a chair with Lucy and Will standing on each side, both resting a hand on one of her shoulders. Rebekah felt a wistful feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of such honest smiles. Nothing about them was forced, as one would often see in family portraits.  
"Mother would have liked you. I wish you could have met her. I had planned on having you over for tea after I spoke to her..."  
Rebekah gently rubbed her back as tears quietly streamed down Lucy's face.  
"My being a vampire would have become an issue at some point you know" murmured Rebekah as Lucy set down the frame and turned into her arms and rested her head on her shoulder.  
"She was like Willy, when she saw how happy you make me, she wouldn't have cared. When he first lost his arm, Willy found he had the makings to be a naturalist. He had been telling me about it at breakfast when Mother overheard. I think he was afraid she'd disapprove, but all she said was so long as it made him happy. He went to work for you, but she paid for him to take a few courses on the subject at University, and more if he wanted. I was held back by my status but she wouldn't let the title of "Lord" keep him from getting an education."  
"Your mother sounds like a truly interesting woman. I would have liked her."

A glass shattering from downstairs had Lucy and Rebekah racing towards the stairs and Will staggering from his room.  
At the bottom of the stairs, in the foyer, stood Mina next to a water pitcher and Jonathan across slumped against the wall holding his shoulder.  
"_It was YOU in that alley!_ Has your jealousy driven you so mad that any man that I care for that other than you must be a monster? Look behind your head for the proof you need you idiot!" Rebekah had raced down and grabbed Mina by the waist, pulling her away from the pitcher should she want to throw something again, to keep her from attacking her former fiancé. Will had gone to Lucy's side and done the same, hoping that his wounded state would keep her from charging through him to kill the man. His head was still spinning a bit due to getting up so fast, but he was piecing together what happened.  
Jonathan kept a firm grip on his shoulder as he scooted around to look at the photograph behind him. In it he found a young Blakeney with his same curls with Mina and Lucy at his sides when they looked to be about ten years old. For once, despite his journalist background, he was at a loss for words. The evidence had all been there and been so clear!  
"Tell me, Mr. Harker, does your bullet graze pain you? I do hope so" commented Rebekah as she held back a livid Mina as Harker stumbled to his feet.  
"Shall I simply give you a list of people close to me or should I assume you'll simply go after my father next? If you tell me, at least I can have the beds ready at the hospital" growled Mina as she lurched forward in Rebekah's grip and struck at his shoulder. He gasped in pain and hissed as a look of rage crossed Lucy's face.  
"You and you're little club! You're the ones that took Willy! I'm guessing they had something to do with the man in my house that was going to kill me as well?" yelled Lucy as Will held her and whispered soothingly in her ear.  
"You told them?" asked a shocked Jonathan as he turned towards Mina.  
"Of course I told them! I was not only looking out for my own safety by that of those closest to me as well! You compare these demons to the Ripper, Jonathan. Why wouldn't I tell my closest friends who are also women how best to stay safe?"  
"Mina, what I told you was of the utmost secrecy! It was not for you to go about sharing with whomever you please!"  
"The doctor would have figured out you were up to something when she saw the bullet wound you have in the very place she shot someone. A very good shot, I might add since it was your goal not to inflict too much harm" commented Rebekah, earning her a glare from Jonathan.  
"Or was this even about his club's need to have their fears pacified? Was it just a way you could justify bringing harm to Willy? I doubt you were one to strike him yourself since that would require you to have a spine" seethed Lucy.  
He honestly didn't remember drawing the knife from his pocket, but suddenly it was in his hand and he wasn't sure whether he was brandishing it at Blakeney or Lucy.  
"_It was supposed to be simple! Mina and Lucy were friends again! Things were going back to how they were! Mina and I could have worked things out just like she did with Lucy but you had to come in and ruin it! And that was your doing, wasn't Lucy? Even if you were no longer after her with your perversion, you still didn't want me to have her!_" He hadn't even realized that he had been walking towards the stairs but he was suddenly aware of two things: Blakeney had a gun in his hand, which enraged Jonathan further, and Mina had leveled her gun at Jonathan's head, which made his blood run cold.  
"There is nothing wrong with Lucy, perverted or otherwise, and if you take one more step towards them, I will shoot you. We could never go back to what we were, Jonathan. With Lucy, I was a bad friend. But with you, when you worked for Mr. Grayson you became someone else. And even after he was gone, you didn't change back to the man I once knew. Even if you had, when I think of you now, I remember the newspaper headline that read 'many dead, hundreds injured in machine explosion'. You became a killer Jonathan and now have turned into a monster worse than the ones you supposedly hunt. What if Lucy had been home? The man tried to kill her in her own home! And these are the people you consider your allies? Will and Lucy look after the boys, what if one of them had come to retrieve something? One of the things that I love about Will is that although he is skilled with a sword and gun, he has not harmed you or threatened you. He knows we were once engaged but he doesn't comment on my seeing you or even ask me not to. I am not an object and I'm not something that you lost. You simply changed and I realized what I was looking for in someone. That someone happened to be Will and not due to any scheming by Lucy, he simply asked me to dance at a ball."  
Jonathan let the knife slip from his fingers and heard it clatter to the floor as he drooped his head dejectedly. The ache in his shoulder was nothing compared to the ache inside him, knowing that Mina's words were true. He nodded once to Mina and then once to Blakeney before he left through the door without a word.  
Mina sighed, suddenly exhausted, but picked up the knife and handed it to Rebekah before turning to Lucy and Will.  
"I'll clean up this glass and then I suggest we all get something to eat and go to bed. Would it be too much trouble for me to stay in the guest room?"  
"Of course not, Mina. Willy grab your shirt while Rebekah and I start on something to eat."

* * *

Outside, George Dogget had watched Harker leave the Westenra house fighting back tears. It seemed there would be some issues to discuss with Madoc in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Angela was reviewing the letters she had gotten from her little sister before her death. What she knew of the Westenra girl was from Jayne's private letters to her. There were some things that only sisters would understand and weren't meant for the eyes of The Order. Jayne had told her of the remorse she felt for using the girl, seeing how quickly her life spiraled out of control soon after with her loosing her only friend not only to her manipulations but because her friend had rejected their friendship after her confession of love. But Jayne had admired how she had built herself back up afterwards. She had found a new friend, an equal who listened and valued her and didn't judge her and together they had expanded an already booming business by cornering a market that most found beneath them. Angela couldn't help but admire Lucy Westenra herself, especially when Jayne's letters described how she had put herself between one of the demons and one of the orphans she had adopted. Rebekah Mikaelson hadn't escaped her notice either. Just as Jayne had described, the Mikaelson woman would have people believe that her assistance in caring for the boys was simply a public relations move but it was clear to both sisters that she cared for them just as much as Lucy.

Angela had known that Lord Blakeney was human from the beginning from Jayne's letters. Jayne had done her research on the young man and had collected ships logs and records as to his time at sea and before then as well. She supposed that was why none could be found now since they must have been in her sister's house when it was ransacked. He also fit with the Westenra name, not what one expected and braver than most when it counted.

Angela folded the letters neatly again and placed them in her purse which she always kept with her. She would do her best in seeing to it that Westerna and her family and friends were not troubled again. But the letters had been filled with more than just remorse. They had led to three fledglings who were quickly dealt with. They all claimed that Alexander Grayson was their sire but no one had seen the man since the night of the explosion. She sincerely hoped this did not see them crossing to America.

Jayne's death left a hollow place in her heart and she would give anything to have seen her sister once more. There had been a time when her younger sister had wanted to be a teacher, much like there had been a time she had wanted to make dresses. That old passion still glimmered through when she wrote about Westenra's orphans. A part of her wondered what their lives would have been like had they not followed in the family's tradition. A knock had her turning to see Vincent standing in her doorway.  
"Order business" called Vincent before going to meet the others.  
It would seem she would never know.

* * *

"It has come to our attention that our plans have not been kept as secret as we would have liked. Fortunately, nothing vital got out, only the vaguest details of what we do. Still, this is a reminder that we need to keep things close. For the only ones we can trust are each other in this fight" announced Madoc as he circled the room. It wasn't a big guess as to who Faulkner was referring to and all eyes had turned to a nervously shifting Harker who was wearing a sling about his shoulder.  
"So far, the fledglings we've found have all admitted to being sired by Mr. Alexander Grayson. As far as we know he's fled London but aside from Mr. Harker, there is only one individual who interacted with the man on a daily basis. We've been distracted by a separate agenda, but let us get back to the real reason we are all here. Why have we not taken the time to talk to Mr. Renfield yet? While we have found that he was absent during whatever took place, surely he would know where to find his former employer" posed Angela, pleased to see Faulkner nodding with her train of thought.  
"Lady Wetherby is right. We must double our efforts. We have had success so far but we can't let that blind us to the fact that there are still more to be had. If this man knows anything at all, we can hope that it's how often his employer went for an evening stroll" said Faulkner with a clap of his hands.

* * *

"Rebekah, now that my sire is gone, what does that mean for me?" asked Lucy as she rested her head against Rebekah's chest as they sat a gazed out the bay window in Lucy's room, playing with each other's fingers.  
"Well, remember when you fed from me to heal after Lady Jayne hit you with her blade? Since Grayson was dead when you fed from me, it created a new bond between us that took the place of the one you had with him" explained Rebekah as she ran her fingers through Lucy's hair. What with all the balls and keeping up with all the latest styles, Rebekah often hated dealing with her hair but she doubted she would ever tire of playing with Lucy's soft blond locks.  
"So I am in no way connected with him? Not in a way that other vampires would be able to see or Mina find with her medical tests?"  
"No, love. There is no longer any part of him at all."  
"Aside from the bite marks" added Lucy dejectedly. She leaned into Rebekah's touch as her hand ran down the side of her neck. Rebekah let out a soft chuckle.  
"They're gone, dear. If they weren't The Order of the Dragon could just search the necks of everyone they met. Tell me though, something else is troubling you. It has been since that man invaded your home" commented Rebekah as she placed a kiss on the side of Lucy's head and nuzzled closer.  
"Sykes asked if I had turned Willy. I know that you and I will live on for centuries, but at times, there is that urge. To make him one of us. He has kept me strong, kept me going for so long. Mina as well, but Willy wrote me even while he was at sea. He made dealing with my secret...bearable. Knowing that at least there was someone who knew and didn't judge me. In fact when I told him, he took me to dinner at the Savoy. Celebrating my admitting it to myself and realizing there was no shame in it, at least there never would be from him and that I was to remember that in my darkest of times. Is it selfish of me to wish that I could have him by my side always?" murmured Lucy absently.  
"I suppose it is a natural reaction. Personally, there hasn't been anyone that I have had that feeling for in quite sometime. Fortunately, you had already been turned so it was never an issue. My being a vampire was a choice that was taken from me. It can be a very lonely existence and up until recently, it has been for me. I had followed my brothers on their travels to distract myself from those feelings but then realized that Klaus's scheming and Kol's violence would always catch up with then and Elijah would have to come to their rescue and I wanted my life to be something more than just another person entangled in the same pattern. Now I have you and Willy and the boys. Oh and Mina, we can't possibly forget Mina, especially since that box that the boys delivered to the botanists contained some sort of...what did Mina call it? Poison ivy? Wretched plant. Why anyone would want it near them, much less to study it is beyond logic" muttered Rebekah bitterly.  
While Will had been away, business had carried on and it included a week where all seven boys and two vampires would have scratched themselves raw if Mina hadn't intervened. One would have thought vampires would have been immune, but sadly this was not the case and they all nearly went mad until Mina showed them how to make an oatmeal paste that stop the itching.

A knock from the front door broke the two out of their peaceful afternoon. Upon opening the door, Rebekah was met with the face of Angela Wetherby, but due to years of practice, was able to keep her face clear of any expression.  
"Is Miss Westenra home? I would very much like to speak with her" asked Angela and Rebekah stepped aside as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy. This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy had taken Angela Wetherby to the library since the sitting room was still in a state of disarray. Rebekah had followed and made to leave but Angela asked her to stay, raising Rebekah's suspicions even further. The woman was deadly, but at the moment there wasn't the slightest hint of malice about her, only a trace of sorrow.  
"I suppose there is no need to tell you both that I am a member of The Order of the Dragon. You both know my sister was, and it is our family's calling and has been for generations. My sister wrote the members with updates as to what her findings were regarding vampires in London, but she also wrote me separately. In those letters Jayne spoke very highly of the both of you. As well as the shame she felt for using you, Miss Westenra. She had not intended for the results of her manipulations to go so far. I know it does not mean much, but she felt enormous regret over it and I'd like to apologize on her behalf." Lucy stared at her a moment before blinking back a few tears that she hadn't known had gathered, and cleared her voice.  
"It does...ehm...it does mean something. A lot actually, thank you."  
"I'd also like to apologize for The Order taking your brother" said Angela as her eyes came across an old photo of the two on her father's desk. "I knew he was human from Jayne's letters. She had gathered records on him but I suppose they were lost when her home was searched. I may be one of the few female members of The Order, but it is still a boy's club and on certain matters my opinion counts for very little. In her letters she had spoken of Mr. Grayson. I think she was trying to keep herself from believing he was her prey. Since the both of you were here at the time, might you know where he has gone? Or perhaps tell me your impressions of him?"  
"He was very suave and charming, so much so that if you weren't careful, you wouldn't realize you were being used. He had his sights set on my friend Mina from the moment they met" said Lucy with a grimace.  
"He used people but not just as investors. He used reporters to spread word of his machine but also ruin his competition, he used people he met at balls as a source of meeting more people of importance and influence and making sure they knew of his name. That way, had his demonstration been a success, he would hardly have to do any press at all, word of mouth would be enough from people claiming to know him" explained Rebekah. Angela nodded. It was clever, he was known by everyone by name but by no one as the man that went with it. Meaning unless they'd met him and remembered his face, no one would be able to point him out in a crowd. Using people to spread word of his invention had been a genius maneuver since no one's reputations were harmed, at least not without admitting being connected to the disaster.  
"And what do you know of Mr. Renfield?" asked Angela as she brought herself back to the questions at hand.  
"A sweet man. He keeps to himself mostly, but he often stops by and tells stories of his travels to the boys" replied Rebekah. Angela nodded and got up Lucy and Rebekah followed her to the door.  
"I will do my best to see that The Order does not trouble you again. Thank you for seeing me." Lucy nodded and shook her hand.  
"Please feel free to drop by again. Here or at the rooming house" called Rebekah from behind Lucy.

They shut the door and went back to the bay window in Lucy's room where they had been earlier.  
Rebekah leaned against the door frame and watched Lucy as she stood and gazed out past the window lost in thought.  
"Lucy? What is it?"  
"Hmm? Oh. Well. I suppose I just realized what Lady Jayne meant when she asked me 'Why' when I blocked her blade. I suppose she assumed that you had turned me and I was fighting simply because I was your fledgling. In her mind she must have thought by killing you, she'd be freeing me, and making some sort of amends for how far my life had changed since she used me as a pawn. It had never occurred to her that it was Grayson's doing and I was at your side by choice" mused Lucy, her gaze never straying from the window. Rebekah came up from behind her and wrapped Lucy in her arms, resting her chin on the younger girl's shoulder.

* * *

Blakeney was just leaving the docks when Jonathan quickly came along side him and grabbed his arm, dragging him down a different path towards a group of carriages.  
"There was another meeting this morning. The focus has shifted away from you, Lucy, and Rebekah, which is why it must look as if we are at odds if anyone is watching" growled Jonathan. Blakeney yanked his arm free while shoving Jonathan away at the same time.  
"Well at the moment I have no idea what's going on, so I suppose we are" replied Will with a cross look. Harker spun and grasped his shoulder roughly.  
"Look! They've shifted their focus to Renfield and I need your help to stow him away somewhere safe!" hissed Harker. Will regarded him for a moment before following him to an awaiting carriage.

* * *

They had stashed Renfield in Felix's apartment and then Jonathan was hurrying off towards Grayson Manor to see what the other members had found. Madoc had convinced the police to release the estate. When he got there, he was shaken to his core by what he saw. The amount of blood and damage was astounding. The Order had all the evidence it needed to prove to their satisfaction that Grayson was the creature they were after but since there had been no sign of the man, it only heightened Jonathan's concern for Mr. Renfield. He accompanied the others back to the home of Flora Gable but the first moment he got he headed to the club where he knew he would find Alistair and asked him to pass along a message. Harker decided to stay a while after Alistair left in case he was still being followed and spotted Ressler when he came in a while later. He settled himself in for drinks with the man and hoped all would be well.

* * *

Alistair had gone to Rebekah and let her know that Jonathan had asked for Will's assistance in hiding Renfield and he was currently staying at Felix's apartment. He told her how the wreckage at Grayson Manor had been discovered and that should Renfield be found, it would only lead to his death. Rebekah took all this in and began to try and think up a strategy. Little did she know that during the search of the Manor, the triptych had been ruined and partially destroyed, but the part of the painting that displayed Ilona was unharmed and had been recovered. Madoc and Doggett had also found traces of what they knew to be wolf fur among the wheels of one of the carriages. Vincent had also followed Harker earlier and knew that something was up.  
Things were coming together in Madoc Faulkner's mind and the outlook was dire for all involved.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

There was a festival taking place that had everyone in high spirits. There were those that called it The Festival of Oddities and Penny Dreadfuls but it was actually associated with the lunar calendar if Rebekah remembered correctly. Although, given the Gypsy's secret perhaps the other title had come about that way somehow. Not only the Gypsies were involved in this festival though. It was an opportunity for sideshow performers and others with oddities to come and have fun. Or that was the intended purpose. There were always the usual drunkards who would use the the fact that they were all gathered together as a chance to drive them out. Thankfully, the police officers were getting better at stopping it before it started.  
Aside from those that had talents or were able to come out and not be harmed, there was no one who enjoyed the festival more than the children. There were people who breathed fire or could bend themselves until they were the size of a small crate. The Gypsies drew them in with their music and the way they could manipulate their fine and colorful cloths in front of the fire while they danced.  
The Gypsy's had promised to look after the boys for the night, leaving Rebekah and Lucy as well as Mina and Will free to enjoy themselves. However, the presence of The Order of the Dragon hadn't gone unnoticed either. Obviously, they felt this would be a prime feeding ground for vampires, and for any of Alexander's remaining fledglings that was probably true.  
Rebekah was chatting with Miss Goren, a women who looked after children at the Jewish Orphanage, about the boys and all their mischief while Lucy and Mina sat and giggled and talked just like they used to.

"So I take it things between you and Willy are going well?" asked Lucy, but the smirk on her face and glint in her eye said she knew as much already.  
"He's very different from most men I've met Lucy" commented Mina as she watched Will chat with the one she'd heard the orderlies at the hospital call "the elephant man."  
"It's like what you once told me you felt about Rebekah. You had had feelings for me for so long and couldn't imagine anyone else but what you have now is better than anything you had dreamed. I feel that with Will. I had no idea he was a bit of a Naturalist until we came upon a baby duckling that had been separated from it's family. He caught it and pointed out the claws on it's webbed feet and characteristics that indicated it's species. It was all very fascinating and we placed him in the pond where his family was. I don't know. I had fun with Jonathan, but when it came to me being a doctor, it was as if he felt threatened-."  
"Well, he should be. You are going to be a brilliant doctor" interjected Lucy, making Mina grin and shake her head at her friend's antics.  
"With Will I was learning about something completely new and having fun at the same time. And he listens to me prattle on about my studies and sometimes asks questions. It's..." Mina shrugged helplessly, but the glow on her face spoke volumes.

Rebekah had joined them and Lucy turned as Will came over with the man he'd been speaking to.  
"Mina, Rebekah, this is my friend Mr. Joseph Merrick. He used to be a sideshow performer but now lives at the hospital under Dr. Treeves' care" introduced Will. The man next to him couldn't have been more than four feet tall and his head was disproportionately large and left his face horribly skewed and misshapen, causing him to speak with a slur.  
"We've met before actually. Joseph has been one of our special customers and acts as our occasional consultant when it comes to the handling or care of certain objects" commented Rebekah. "Be grateful that you missed out on the last one Joseph. Mina will tell you, it was some plant for the botanists. It made the boys, Lucy, and me break out in horribly red and itchy rashes." Joseph let out a small laugh, still breathing a bit hard from the small walk over.  
As the group continued to chat, Joseph began to relax and breathe easier. Many saw him as grotesque and this festival had been one of the only things he looked forward to all year round. He had met Lucy and Will when his ship had docked and he came to see Dr. Treeves to have another look at his arm. He had supported the boy's confidence in the little ways he could and told him helpful tips that he often used himself, his large hands usually being more of a hinderance than a help. Neither sibling had ever been frightened of him or asked about his deformity. Lucy would help alter and tailor his clothes sometimes and Will would walk with him in the gardens and accompany him on outings. Since adopting the young boys, they would come to his defense as well. He had been harassed on his way to the market the other day when the boys tackled the ones who would have seen him thrown into the gutter. He could tell that his opinion of Miss Murray meant a lot to William but she was clearly very clever kind and he needn't worry.

Lucy and Rebekah excused themselves a little while later after bidding them all goodnight and giving Joseph a hug goodbye and a promise to visit soon. The two of them watched Ruby and Serena dance, the tin patterned lamps casting a warm glow about the area. Lucy then stepped in front of her and extended her hand and the two of them danced and laughed around as Ruby and Serena cheered and danced around them. After grabbing a meat pie from a vendor with Ruby, the two them started their walk home. The fireflies had come out and every so often Lucy would try and catch one without using any of her vampire abilities. They had seen the boys as they reached the edge of the festival grounds, Jasper watching Charlie create a design by poking holes in a piece of tin that would later become a lantern, Twins with his painted on triangle mustache and beard, Fox, Nibbs, and Tootles engaging in some sort of tumbling contest. Slightly and Curly were off watching some of the other performers.  
It all felt surreal to Rebekah still at times, this new family that she had. This creature who spun next to her still trying to catch a bug in her hand, only to watch it for a moment and then let it go again. Lucy seemed to pick up on her mood and grasped her hand while giving her a grin. Rebekah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. For the moment, all thoughts of hunters and vampires were forgotten and she let herself believe she was a girl like any other having fun for the night. She smiled back at Lucy and raised their still clasped hands to spin her under her arm and then the two took off giggling down the road. When they finally made it to bed, Lucy rest her head against Rebekah's shoulder and nuzzled under her chin, her arms circling around her waist. Rebekah placed a gentle kiss on her forehead that had Lucy leaning up sleepily to share a deep kiss before reclaiming her previous position. Rebekah could feel sleep tugging at her, their silly little race having turned into a real one when rain suddenly began to fall. Still, she fought off the urge to let her eyelids close, wanting to preserve everything about this night, about this moment shared with the beautiful woman that was slumbering in her arms. Finally, the steady sound of Lucy's breathing broke down the last of her resistance and she joined Lucy in her dreams.

* * *

Mina was simply fascinated by Joseph Merrick. He told stories of places she'd never been and seen remarkable things that she couldn't even imagine! She knew most saw these souls as grotesque but if she had ever thought that way, she'd have no business becoming a doctor. She'd met Dr. Treeves once or twice and would love to learn from him, but with Lucy's transformation, she wanted to learn everything she could about it from Dr. VanHelsing first. She sensed that Joseph had helped Will find his way once he'd retired from the Navy and she was very grateful to him for it since it could not have been easy. Will had treated them to meat pies and Joseph introduced them to a few of his old friends and Mina had watched their performances with amazement. After Joseph's introduction, she had gently offered her services to them at the hospital, free of charge and any judgement. Initially they had refused, but then Will suggested that if they were to send a message for help through one of the boys or someone else they trusted, Mina could come to them. Mina had nodded and said at the very least, she could send supplies until she could come. Joseph had been quickly surrounded by the boys, each wanting to know when he'd finish the story he'd begun to tell them earlier, his only reply being that they hadn't finished writing it yet. Apparently, Joseph got the material for his stories from Lucy and Will when they told him of the boys' adventures and mischief. Mina couldn't help but smile at their expressions. Most times, the boys were all too eager to be taken seriously or seen as young men, but at times like these, their eagerness and excitement shinning on their faces, you could see how young they still were both in age and at heart.

* * *

The boys had watched each act at least three times already and were already friends with most of the performers. They ran off the few hecklers and were going to spend the night in one of the Gypsy wagons for a night under the stars instead of gazing at them from the large windows at home. No matter where they stayed for the night, a view of the stars was important to them. They glowed and watched over them no matter where they were, and the stories that Rebekah told them about the constellations that Will had taught them were ones that they now all knew by heart. Normally, they'd be worried about Will and the others but at the moment, Will's wounds had healed for the most part, Curly hadn't been having nightmares recently, and both Lucy and Rebekah hadn't been giving each other worried glances as often. They had noticed a number of men watching the acts...looking for something. Almost as if they were watching and waiting for something to happen. As the sun began to set, Fox and the others noticed them beginning to increase their rounds but once the fireworks began, they forgot and tried to get on top of a wagon for a better view of the show.

* * *

Will and Mina escorted Mr. Merrick back to his room at the hospital at a snail's pace so as not to tax Joseph, but it didn't seem to bother them in the slightest. Will apologized to Dr. Treeves for keeping Joseph out so late, but Joseph waved it away, saying he hadn't had as much fun in ages and then proceeded to introduce Mina. Apparently, Dr. VanHelsing had spoken very highly of Mina to Dr. Treeves, and he looked forward to working with her at some point. Will couldn't help but look on with a bemused expression on his face at how Mina's face suddenly turned flush with embarrassment and stammered when she thanked the man and bid him good night. His grin earned him a strong shove from her that had him stumbling a step or two as he laughed. That chatted a bit about nonsensical things until it began to rain and the two got soaked running the last two blocks to the rooming house.  
Once inside, Will offered her his room and a shirt of his to change into for the night and offered to sleep in the boys' room. Mina wasn't sure what had come over her, but she found herself saying that his bed was big enough for two. The silence that followed would have been awkward had he not cocked his head and looked at her for a long moment before giving her a small smile and nod. He changed into his own sleep wear in the other room. While she nervously waited, she took in Will's room. It was a medium size room and there was a small desk in the corner with a shelf of books above it. She took in the titles not knowing much about any of them except that some were on Naturalism and others on Nautical study. A map on the wall had carefully drawn marks that showed points in his travels. She stopped at an old photo that was encase in what looked to be two framed pieces of glass hammered together. She was so absorbed in it, she hadn't heard him enter, but he spoke softly so as not to startle her.  
"Before a voyage a photo of the crew is sometimes taken. I asked Captain Aubrey where I could get a copy after we got back. That's the entire crew." He explained the various rankings such as Royal Marines, Midshipmen, seamen, and so on and then flipped the photo. In various places dates were marked. Mina guessed them to be birth and death dates. Will flipped it back over and pointed out certain faces as he went on. "Most were lost in battle. Peter was lost in battle when he helped take the ship. He looked after me like a brother. Mr. Hollum killed himself in front of me by jumping overboard while holding a cannonball. Warley was lost when the mast broke and was weighing down the ship and we had to cut him loose. The others were lost during battle." Mina turned into him and hugged him close, resting her head on his chest, knowing there was nothing she could say. After a moment she smiled and hummed out a small laugh.  
"I remember these" she remarked at she pulled at the fabric of his shirt. "I was with Lucy when she bought them for you for Christmas." The sleep set was light blue to match his eyes with dark blue stripes. The two of them settled into the bed, any awkwardness again gone but this time by Mina spotting the book on his nightstand.  
"What are you reading now?"  
"A new one. Well to me anyway. I nicked it from Lucy since she got it from my room after I bought it and was half way through it by the time I noticed it was missing. The Island of Doctor Moreau by HG Wells."  
"Would you read some?" Will propped the book against his knee so that he could turn the pages and began to read aloud while Mina settled in next to him. He had reached the fourth page when he noticed that Mina was sound asleep. He set the book down and blew out the candle before letting sleep take him as well.

* * *

Vincent was among the others patrolling the festival. Personally, he found the whole event disgusting. All the monstrosities on display, it was no wonder such creatures as vampires existed. No doubt from two creatures such as the ones found here breeding long ago. They were trying to establish an accurate count of the number of Gypsies, but on a night like this it was proving more than difficult to keep track of who had and hadn't been counted. One thing was clear though, they were out numbered.  
Madoc had been adamant that nothing was to happen tonight especially with so many children about, but Vincent and a few like minded members were certain that they would never gain the upper hand unless something did.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the slow update. Had a death in the family. On a separate note, I loved Joseph Merrick and hated what happened to him. Hurray for Ripper Street Season 3 though! Anyway, I figured the group could use some down time and frivolity. I suck at writing smut so that's the reason there isn't any...sorry. I figure there would be with Lucy and Rebekah but not yet with Mina and Will.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Leon had been coming back from an outhouse stall when he felt something was wrong. He quickened his pace, nervously fiddling with his fingers as his eyes darted to both sides as he went. A tent no more than three feet from him suddenly went a blaze and he staggered back from the heat with a yelp. There was a figure coming towards him but all he could see was a shadow from the flame approaching menacingly. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder that had him yelling out again.  
"What are you doing here?" asked a gruff voice. Before he could answer, the man was shoved aside, Fox grabbed his hand, and they were running. There was the sound of cracking and splintering wood as a part of the large tent collapsed. They pushed their way through under the tables and benches that had been left inside, the wood cutting into them and the smoke and heat making it hard to breathe and see. Fox pushed him ahead of him as an opening in the tent fabric came into sight. They stood up to get ready to run when suddenly a figure appeared behind Fox for the barest of seconds. Fox stumbled forward, pushing Leon to safety again. Leon's lungs gasped in the fresh air greedily as they stumbled away from the field and towards the streets.

* * *

News of the fire had reached Lucy by the next morning but according to the news, no one had been hurt. She'd seen most of the boys this morning so she wasn't worried. She and Rebekah were just packing up some recent purchases when Mr. Faulkner, Dogget, and Vincent all walked in.  
"Lady Westenra. Lady Mikaelson. May we trouble you with a few questions?" ask Madoc in his most polite tone.  
"Certainly. Here you are Susan, it will look lovely on you" answered Rebekah as she handed a package to Susan and then one to Rose. Rose left but Susan lingered, not liking the way the atmosphere had suddenly shifted in the room.  
"What can you tell you us about the Gypsies?"  
"Not much. We do business with them but they mainly keep to themselves" answered Rebekah, meeting Faulkner's gaze unflinchingly. Doggett grabbed Charlie by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward and pointed to the hat on his head.  
"This kid is a Gypsy. You gonna tell me he knows nothing?"  
"He is but when the wagons leave, he stays here with us. Now let him go" growled Lucy. Doggett pulled the boy tighter and Lucy came from around the counter and pulled Charlie to her as Vincent braced himself to fight and Susan fingered the switchblade in her pocket.  
"Please! Please. We did not come here to engage in violence! I commend you on giving this boy a safe and stable home. Now then, one last question. Mr. Grayson seemed fairly obsessed with you friend Miss Murray. Do you know if she returned his feelings?"  
"She did not. Now leave my store and do not return. And should I see you or any of your friends touch any of my boys again, it will the last thing they do" said Lucy as she pushed Charlie behind her as she continued to glare at Doggett who merely snorted at her.  
"The man was nothing more than a schemer with big ideas who's machine exploded. That's all we know of him" stated Rebekah in an attempt to get the focus off Lucy.  
"Odd, that you both are the some of the very few who saw him this way" commented Vincent as he strode around the shelves, fingers brushing the sides of objects.  
"We are a successful business and Mr. Grayson had been looking for investors so of course we looked into him, but once it was clear that he wasn't going to be more than a leech who was unwilling to share his plans, we dismissed him from our minds. I don't make a practice of investing in things that aren't fully explained to me and Mr. Grayson was unwilling to share his blue prints" explained Rebekah calmly as she took in the faces of the men. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fire last night would it?" she asked as if it was simply a passing thought on her part, but she noted how Faulkner clenched his jaw for a moment and Doggett tensed his shoulders.  
"Now why would you ask that?" purred Vincent in a way that she usually associated with her brother Klaus when he was being menacing. She smiled back at him refusing to show any fear, not that she felt any in the first place.  
"Just a thought. Here you are asking questions similar to those done in an investigation, and the most recent event was the fire."  
"Can't blame the girl for trying to put two and two together. But in this case, no. This is a separate matter. Thank you for your time" interjected Madoc as he grasped Vincent's arm none too gently and led him towards the door, Doggett meandering behind them. Once the had left, Susan withdrew her hand from her pocket.  
"Seems you two are in the middle of something. Anyway I can assist?" Rebekah sighed and gave Susan a tired smile. Susan was never one for pity. Or at least tried not to be too often, but she knew that she'd worn that same expression on her face more times than she could remember. There was nothing she could do without risking her own safety and Rebekah wouldn't allow that and neither would Lucy. "Just send word if I can" said Susan with a small smile as she left.

* * *

A loud banging at the door startled Will and Mina awake. Will crawled off the end of the bed and peeked at the front door where the banging had stopped for a moment and then continued.  
"Go out the boys' window and hide" whispered Will. Mina nodded and grabbed her clothes before heading up the stairs. She passed Nibbs and Tootles on the way and whispered that something was going on downstair. They nodded and Twins, who had just come through the window, decided to wait with her. They tucked themselves around the corner on the roof, out of sight should anyone look out the window, and waited.

Will answered the door and was greeted by the sight of Lady Wetherby, Mr. Ressler and Mr. Claxton.  
"Lord Blakeney, have you seen Miss Murray this morning?" asked Lady Wetherby. Will shook his head, keeping the door partially closed. He turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Mr. Claxton pushed the door further to see Nibbs and Tootles clamber down the stairs and start breakfast. Will pushed the door back to it's previous position and glared at the man.  
"You were seen with the woman last night" sneered Mr. Claxton.  
"Yes. I've been courting her for a while now. However, it is still to early in our relationship for her to be spending the night. Especially, with children here" replied Will.  
"So, you would not know where she could be found presently?" asked Ressler.  
"Either at her home, the University, or the hospital I would assume. If that is all?" The door was forced open once more as Twins came down the stairs and grabbed a slice of bread and pieces of orange before sitting next to Nibbs. Lady Wetherby thanked him for his time as she pulled the two men with her as she left. Mina came out minutes later, having made a detour to Will's room to change.  
"What was all that about?"  
"It seems that you're on The Order's list of people of interest for some reason" replied Will as he ran a hand through his hair. "Boys, will you show Mina a way out so that she won't be spotted?" After getting nods from the boys, Will went to get changed. After a few moments, Mina followed and gently knocked on his door. She opened it to find him dressed and sitting at the foot of his bed staring at nothing.  
"Will, I am so sorry to have gotten you mixed up in all of this" whispered Mina as she rested a hand on his shoulder. He reached up and covered her hand with his.  
"More than I already was, you mean?" he asked with a grin. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry." Mina sat next to him and leaned over to kiss him. It was different from her kisses with Jonathan. She was sure she wanted this. She didn't feel like she was trying to convince them both that these were the roles they were meant to play. When it ended they smiled at each other and walked back out to the boys. Where they were met with Slightly, sweating and out of breath and an urgent look on his face.

* * *

Curly had come barreling into the store and nearly knocked Rebekah over. Fox had been found in the street with another boy all bloodied and smelling of smoke. Rebekah had sent Lucy to check on him while she watched over the store, a sick feeling in her stomach telling her who started the fire and she knew seeing the boy would only enrage her further and cause her to act rashly. Now was the time for her to find out how much they knew and fortunately, Angela Wetherby might be just the person to help her.

* * *

Lucy had arrived at the hospital as quickly as she could, Willy having arrived at the store minutes later and promising to handle things while Lucy and Mina went to see Fox. Once they arrived, Lucy was told she could only see the boy named Leon. Charlie and Curly had come along as well but waited in the hall while Lucy talked to the boy.  
Sitting on the stark white hospital bed, the tanned boy with midnight black hair seemed smaller than he was. Lucy had been approaching slowly so as not to startle him, but at the sound of a small sniffle she rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. Through a mixture of tears and sniffles, he told her how Fox had saved him from who she suspected was Arthur Donaldson based on the description, who had set the tent on fire. She did her best to comfort the boy but upon seeing Mina, promised him she'd be right back before she tore herself from his small grasp.  
"What have you found out?" whispered Lucy. Mina was biting her lip, something she only did when she was nervous and it was giving Lucy an ill feeling.  
"Fox was stabbed in his side. It wasn't a fatal blow, but he lost a lot of blood. Lucy...it could go either way, I just don't know" said Mina, wishing there was more that she could do. Lucy took a deep breath and rubbed at her forehead. The urge to rip the throat out of Mr. Donaldson and donate his blood to Fox was sounding like a brilliant idea. Letting out another deep breath, she tried to let the feeling pass as she called Charlie and Curly over.  
"Charlie, I need you to go and let the Gypsies that Leon is alright and at the hospital. Curly, go let Willy know that Leon will be staying with us for the time being, so we'll need an extra bed. Include that as well and bring something for him to change into, Charlie. Someone might come after him if they know he saw something. Then come back here. He'll need friendly faces and I don't want him left alone" ordered Lucy. He boys nodded and then took off. Lucy turned and looked at the boy. He couldn't be more than five or six years old. His cloths were torn and covered in soot from the fire and cuts from debris. Mina watched as Lucy went and sat with him again, not caring that he was filthy or that her dress was being ruined as he curled into her side again.  
Had she not been so focused on her friend and getting her supplies to treat the boy, she might have seen George Doggett whistling in the shadows down the corridor.

* * *

Rebekah had returned from having a chat with Lady Wetherby and was checking shelves while Will restocked others.  
"I suppose all of that frivolity was too good to last" mumbled Rebekah with a sigh. Hearing nothing from Will, she turned to look at him. "Willy? Something wrong?" Will stayed quiet for a long moment before muttering something she couldn't make out. "I have no idea what you just said, so try again a bit louder."  
"She kissed me."  
"Well that's generally a _good_ thing Willy. And it's not as if it was your first" commented Rebekah over her shoulder. Hearing nothing again, Rebekah paused and spun to look at him. "It was your first wasn't it?"  
"Well, it's not as if there's a long line of women waiting to kiss a crippled" muttered Will. Quicker than he could react, Rebekah strode over and hit him on the side of his head. "What was that for?"  
"Speaking down about yourself. You are more than a crippled. You know it, I know it, and Mina knows it. She's a terribly clever girl and wouldn't give her heart to just anyone."  
"She gave it to Jonathan and Grayson."  
"A girl's first love is always special and almost always foolish, and Grayson was a gifted manipulator. You are wiser than most men Willy, from your time at sea both the life lessons you learned as well as the time with your thoughts, and from those you surround yourself with. You've gone to University, you learned from Mr. Merrick. That man has learned so much about life that many won't because they can't see past his looks. You've made a life for not only yourself, but seven young boys despite your loss of limb. You keep up on your swordsmanship with me and your mind hasn't gone to waste either. Now where has all this doubt come from?" Will shrugged.  
"Things are getting bigger. We're protecting a boy because of what he might have seen while he was nearly burned to death. I'm just not sure I'm the best person to be entrusted with their safety. At least not the most capable. And what I have with Mina is so new and feels so fragile...I'm afraid it's too good to be true. That somehow, thos mess we're in will be the end of it."  
"This would be the downside to being the youngest of all brothers and having Klaus kill all my previous lovers. I have no idea what to say to be reassuring. But, when we last fought together, I knew I could trust you. That we were fighting together. Too many times a person I thought an ally has double crossed me. I can't die, but for what it's worth, I trust you with my life. As for Mina, she's a smart woman who learns from her mistakes, which is how she know what she has with you is special." Will seemed to consider that for a moment before giving her a small smile. "I've let the Gypsies know that The Order is on to their secret."  
"What about Mina?" Rebekah gave him a confused look. "Lady Wetherby and two other members. They came to the house looking for Mina this morning."  
Rebekah barely remembered to flip the sign to closed before locking up and racing with Will to the hospital.

Little did they know, Mina had already been taken.

* * *

**AN: Blakeney just had a lot going on and it had gotten to him. Coin's still in the air for Fox. Anybody want to weigh in?**

**So... Given the latest Originals episode, it looks like I might have to write a story about Rebekah tracking down Lucy in modern times... Any interest?**  
**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

She hurt.

Sitting up, Mina found herself feeling exceedingly dizzy. She knew she had been drugged with something, but at the moment she couldn't get her mind to focus. She was a guest room somewhere and had been abducted from the hospital, but that's as much as she could recall.  
She thought back to this morning..._was it only this morning that she had woken tucked into Will's side?_ She couldn't help but smile at the memory, how she had felt safe despite everything that was going on. Sitting up quickly again, she fought off the dizzy feeling as she searched her bag that was beside the bed for her gun. As she had expected, it wasn't there, but there had been a fleeting hope.

_Lucy!_ _Oh she hoped they hadn't hurt Lucy or the small boy! Why was she here for that matter?_ Before she could recall anything else, the door suddenly burst open and Vincent Wetherby strode in followed by Nigel Ressler and Madoc Faulkner.  
"Miss Murray, glad to see that you're awake" said Faulkner as he sat in a chair next to the bed.  
"Where am I and why am I here?" Mina replied curtly.  
"A few questions is all"  
"And this couldn't be done at the hospital or anywhere _else_ for that matter? Without my being kidnapped?"  
"Our questions are very...sensitive in nature and require the utmost secrecy" explained Faulkner.

Vincent was through with waiting. _Grayson was responsible for his sister's death and this woman was somehow connected! Vampire or not, she knew something and he would have his revenge for his baby sister._  
"A painting was found in Grayson Manor. A painting with _your_ face" growled Vincent. Faulkner's voice had been gentle but Mina jerked back on the bed at this man's attacking tone. He looked as if he was ready to hit her so she scooted closer to Faulkner's side. The other man unwrapped and unfolded a triptych that had her face painted on it but looked to be hundreds of years old.  
"How is that possible?" she murmured softly.  
"You expect me to believe that you had no idea Grayson had this or of his love for you?" barked Vincent. Mina snapped, tired of being verbally attacked after being kidnaped and drugged.  
"Of course I knew of his _love_ for me! He was quite _mad_ in his love! Proclaiming that everything he did was to get back to me although we hadn't ever met before a few months ago, and that we were _destined_! I told him that he could have saved himself the trouble. When I met him I was engaged and he caused that to end. Then I found love with a different man. One who actually listened to me and offered support in anyway I needed, and of course Grayson then tried to kill him. Grayson came after us but then Lady Jayne Wetherby was there and she told us to run. So, yes, I knew of his crazed version love!" Mina was breathing hard by the end of her tirade and Vincent looked deeply unsatisfied and a bit sad as well.  
"I'm sorry for his manners, but this is Vincent Wetherby, Jayne's older brother" interjected Faulkner.  
"Then I am sorry for your loss, but it doesn't excuse any of this."  
"What about the Gypsies?" asked Ressler causing Vincent to look at her accusingly once more.  
"What _about _them?"  
"You treat them." He made it sound as if they were less than human. From everything she'd seen they were five times as human as any of these men claimed to be.  
"Yes. They often don't receive medical treatment because they're afraid, so I take my services to them and do what I can."  
"What are the most common wounds that you see?" asked Faulkner carefully.  
"Wounds to the hands and arms mostly. Burns, blisters, cuts from wood working. They make almost everything they need themselves, and as travelers, such wounds are to be expected." Mina carefully watched the faces of the men surrounding her. Apparently, it wasn't the answer they had been hoping for, but if Vincent went to shake her like he looked like he was about to, she would break his fingers.  
"Have there been any animal bites at the hospital? From pets or wolves? From hunters perhaps?" asked Ressler, his mood now more relaxed.  
"No. Our most recent case of animal related injuries came from a shipment of monkeys Dr. Cochran had delivered to the museum. Actually, I believe in addition to numerous scratches, a few of the museum workers did suffer bites, but they were nothing that couldn't be treated with antibiotics." Mina watched as the men all looked deep in thought, her presence forgotten for the moment. What was it they were looking for? They had to have evidence of something to be asking such specific questions, but for the life of her, Mina couldn't think of what.

* * *

Lucy was doing everything she could to be comforting. Rebekah and Will had rushed to the hospital and had quickly found signs of Mina's abduction. A bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief had been found next to the small closet where Mina had put away her supplies. Leon had then started to violently shake, blaming himself for both Fox's condition and Mina's capture. He had started mumbling something and it was only after several attempts that Charlie was able to make it out. Leon believed he'd been cursed or touched by death. So Lucy was letting Will rage on her behalf while he and Rebekah figured out what to do while she kept her arms around the small boy in her lap who watched Charlie and Curly play and tell stories, but wouldn't join them no matter how many times they asked. Every so often she would feel a shiver ripple through him and hug him closer or comb back his hair.

Rebekah was furious. She hated that The Order had taken Mina, but she hated even more that she hadn't anticipated it. In retrospect, she should have, given Alexander's obsession with her. But what was done was done, and there was little she could do now without showing her hand, no matter how cathartic it would probably feel. Casting her gaze towards Will, she saw that he was in a similiar state, his hand adjusting his collar every few seconds as if it were too tight or making him too hot. The latter she supposed, given his pacing about the room. The first thing the Rebekah and Will had done was gone in search of Jonathan, and had found him in the flat with Mr. Renfield. It appeared The Order of the Dragon was keeping Mr. Harker out of the loop, and there was no sense in getting him riled when there was nothing he could do either. At this point, Rebekah figured that the more ruthless members would be just as likely to kill Jonathan if he were to start a fuss and while that might rid her of the man, she was trying to become a better person and that wasn't the way to go about it.  
They had then returned to the hospital, having decided to spare the Gypsies any additional trouble, and wait for any news. Curly had whispered to them that the boys were all watching from different streets and would send word the minute they saw any sign of Mina.

It was no more than an hour later that Mina came back down the hospital hallway with Madoc Faulkner on one side and George Doggett on the other and Claxton a step behind. Lucy whispered something in Leon's ear before rushing to her friend's side, waiting for Mina to release Will from a fierce hug so that she could give one to her as well. Rebekah kept a few paces back as the women embraced, sparing them a quick glance but leveling her gaze at Faulkner.  
"Stumbled upon her in the corridor and thought to escort her back, did you?" asked Rebekah with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed in front of her.  
"We simply sat down for a chat. I'm sorry for any worry that we might have caused" corrected Faulkner in his usual proper form. Doggett met Rebekah's reproachful gaze with a sneer of his own.  
"I suggest putting a muzzle on that dog of yours, Mr. Faulkner, or shall we use a page from your book and simply put him down with a bit of chloroform?" remarked Rebekah, causing Doggett to take a step towards her only to be held back by Madoc's arm. Rebekah hadn't flinched but Will had moved to stand by her side just the same, earning a snort of barely supressed laughter from Claxton.

Mina hadn't been able to do much more than look on, stunned at how Rebekah had come to her defence. Claxton's snort had made Leon's eyes go wide and a small whimper escape his lips. Lucy had turned at the sound only to see that the boy had resumed shaking and was stuttering out something no louder than a whisper. Lucy had rushed back to his side and turned to give Mina a worried look over her shoulder at the fact that Leon had suddenly gone pale.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Claxton as he and Madoc walked into the doorway.  
"Well, he's a Gypsy, ain't he. No way to tell then is there? Could be one of them herbal things they drink that took wrong. No great loss though" commented Doggett as he propped himself in the doorway. Rebekah shot him a glare as Mina got a cool compress for the boy's forehead. Will went to fetch a number of items from the closet that Mina had requested, Claxton simply shook his head as he watched him go.  
"How's he supposed to bring all that back with only one arm?" Rebekah continued to stay out of the way but looked on. She noticed that Madoc had thrown looks at both of his friends for their comments but hadn't repremainded them or apologized for them. His focus seemed _fixed_ on Leon, so much so that his usual polite and guarded state was starting to falter. She stepped aside as Will came back carrying the supplies folded together in a towel, going over Doggett's words in her head, both from today and previous encounters. _And how could Mina factor into this?_

And then it hit her like a brick. _The Gypsy's secret._

Somehow, The Order of the Dragon had become aware of it! Her gaze fell to the small boy who had litterally worried himself sick. _But was that all this was?_ Rebekah knew a great deal about werewolves due to Klaus, but if this boy was born to parents that were already werewolves, she had no idea what that meant. _Would he turn when he reached puberty or was he already capable of doing so?_ Either way, she would not have him be a spectical for outsiders nor a trophy pelt as these men would surely have him. It was then that another chilling feeling went down her spine. Leon was not the only exotic creature about and Mr. Merrick had knowledge about both vampires and werewolves alike. Pulling Will aside, she whispered her concerns in his ear and he took off for his friend's room at the other hospital. It did not go unnoticed by Faulkner or his friends.  
"I simply thought that in light of Dr. VanHelsing's recent absence, perhaps Dr. Treves would be able to assit Mina. He has knowledge of more uncommon illnesses." Madoc nodded in agreement while giving her an appraising glance, undoubtedly for the reference to Dr. VanHelsing.  
Rebekah turned her gaze back towards the boy but caught Lucy's eyes instead. From the simple glance, Lucy could tell there was something bigger happening in this room and Rebekah was scrambling for an idea.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since an update! I suffer from severe social anxiety and now Mom is thinking of moving to a condo. Like here's the layout and what should we take. Cue many panic attacks that leave me very tired. But writing relaxes me so there should be more soon hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy held the boy close as Mina tried her best to evaluate Leon's condition. So far, she'd only been able to judge based on what was visually apparent, his shaking being to much to take an accurate temperature. She'd tried to listen to his heart, and while she couldn't get any clear readings, his heart seemed ready to beat out of his chest and his lungs were going as if he'd just run from the camp. Doggett had been steadily inching closer and was almost at the bed when Leon scrambled and wretched over the end of it. The color started to return to his face, but he let himself fall backwards and into Mina's waiting hands, clearly exhausted.  
Having only been narrowly missed by Leon's being sick, Doggett began to stomp forward ready to accuse the boy of intentionally aiming for him, only to be shoved back by Lucy.  
"As you can see, Leon is ill and is no condition for questioning" stated Lucy firmly.  
"Who said we had questions for the Gypsy brat?" snarled Doggett.  
"I assumed that was why you were still here, since you must have finished with Mina before you brought her back. In any case, there is no reason for you to stay here any longer, much less expose yourselves to potential illness" continued Lucy as she motioned them towards the hall.  
"Quiet right, but what of yourself Lady Westenra?" asked Faulkner as he walked down the hall towards the hospital exit with the two other men.  
"After taking care of the boys for so long, Rebekah and I have built up something of a tolerance to such things." She watched until the heavy doors had swung shut behind the men before returning to the room. She looked to Rebekah who was gathering up Leon's things and placing them in a bag.  
"After talking to Willy this morning and what happened here, we're going to have to move quickly. Even though Faulkner may be their leader, whatever command he has over them is breaking and the men are growing restless. I doubt Angela Wetherby will be able to talk any sense into her brother either" explained Rebekah. She turned to watch Leon jump down from the bed.

Only when he reached the floor, he did so on four furry paws.

"Well, that answers that question" muttered Rebekah as she rubbed the area between her eyes.  
Lucy turned towards Charlie before squatting down next to Leon. "Leon, we need you to change back. It's the only way we can keep you safe at the moment." The small pup tilted it's head and looked at her. Under any other circumstances, she would have found the small deep black furred pup with brown eyes adorable, but at the moment she was worried that one of the men would come back through the door and spot him. She watched as Charlie managed to coax him back into human form, the change taking place behind the end of the bed.

"Now Curly I want you to gather up the other boys and go to Felix's apartment. Charlie, you and Leon are to go straight there and explain to Mr. Renfield that we need to move all of you somewhere else. Then I want you all to go to Tenter Street to my friend Long Susan. Charlie, you are to go around the back and ask Charity to speak to Miss Susan." Rebekah loaded Charlie and Leon into a carriage, taking comfort in the fact that the driver was a young man that she trusted. Once the carriage was off, she slumped into Lucy's side where Lucy's arms immediately wrapped around her. Reluctantly, she pulled back and cupped the side of Lucy's face with her palm, her thumb rubbing back and forth.

"Love, I need you to go and let Susan know that we're taking her up on her offer, although I doubt this is what she had in mind. Explain as best you can." Lucy nodded and kissed Rebekah's cheek before heading off in a carriage.

Mina had watched everything, her head nearly spinning at the pace things were moving and the fact that the effects of being drugged lingered slightly. One thing she had noticed was that while Lucy had been happy to see her again, there seemed to be a distance between them. She initially thought they weren't as close because of her new relationship with Rebekah, but it soon became clear it had nothing to do with the other woman. She was jarred from her thoughts when she realized Rebekah was calling her name.

"Mina, please go check on Fox and then meet me back here. Quickly!" Mina rushed off to do just that, knowing that there was much more that needed to be done.

* * *

Will had reached the other hospital and jumped out of the carriage, asking the driver to wait. He rushed down the hall and managed to skid to a stop in front of Joseph's room. Knocking, he tried to catch his breath as he waited for the door to open.  
"Blakeney, what a pleasant surprise! Come in!" called Joseph as he hobbled to the side to give Will room.  
"I'm afraid my visit is far from a pleasant one, Mr. Merrick. You are in danger and I must get you somewhere safe." Had it been anyone else, Joseph would have objected but Will was one of the few souls he knew would never lie to him and he would trust with his life. Grabbing a nearby bag and his cane, he did his best to quickly follow Will to the carriage. It was only once Joseph was safely inside that things started to take a turn. The sound of a gunshot had Will pressing against the outside door and searching for the source. The shot had struck the driver and he had fallen from his perch to the ground which frightened the horses into a run. Wedging his stump into the door frame, Will hooked his belt to the door's window frame and drew his gun. Spotting two members of The Order chasing the carriage, he fired, sending them scrambling for cover. However, when another member jumped from a nearby building onto the driver's perch, there was little he could do and the other man knew it. Will was forced to hang on while the were taken to Jayne Wetherby's old home. He tried to get off a shot when they finally stopped, to at least even the odds but was struck from behind by something before he could try. The last thing he remembered was Joseph calling his name.

* * *

Once Mina had checked on Fox and found that he was stable and under police protection. Rushing back to where Rebekah was last waiting for her.  
"Hurry, Willy might need our help" called Rebekah as she hopped into a carriage. They were speeding through the streets when Rebekah noticed two men carrying Will through the front of Lady Jayne's old house.  
"Stop! We'll get out here!" called Mina, thrusting some money towards the driver and taking off behind Rebekah. Donaldson recognized them as they got closer, but wasn't able to close the door fast enough to keep Rebekah and Mina from pushing through and rushing past him. Mina checked her pocket to be sure that her gun was still there. She had found it in her medical bag at the hospital and thought it was better to be prepared for whatever was in store for them. The feel of the cool metal beneath her finger tips reassured her of it's presence while a feeling of unease grew within her as she and Rebekah followed the sound of voices down the hall.

In a large room that was probably once secret, judging by the shambles of what used to be bookcases, stood a large cage with bars on it's door that seemed to gleam. Inside was Will, who was struggling against the bars and yelling himself hoarse. In the center of the room on a chair sat Joseph Merrick in tears, his large hands covering his face as he sobbed. Both the cage and the space where Joseph sat seemed to be in the pit of an arena of sorts, or perhaps it was once used as an observation area.

"_What is the meaning of this!_" yelled Rebekah, drawing all eyes to her and ending all shouts of laughter and jeers.  
"A simple inquisition, Miss Mikealson. Seeing as how this is one area in which you don't have any expertise, we decided to seek out someone who would" explained Madoc, his true viciousness now coming to light. Rebekah descended the stairs and entered the pit area where she stood across from Madoc and protectively in front of Joseph.  
"I do not care _what_ your purpose is! This is a man like any of you and I will not stand for your torturous treatment of him any longer!"  
"_Is_ he now? Some of the fellows here seem to think he has knowledge of these night beasts that plague our streets. How could one come about such knowledge without such a creature himself? You cannot deny that his appearance certainly is proof enough that he is a malformed creature of some sort" argued Faulkner calmly as he shared a look with Doggett who nodded in agreement.  
"I would say that your friends ought not to strain themselves in thought or they might hemorrhage their brains with the exertion" retorted Rebekah as she untied Joseph's waist and legs from the chair. She taking careful note of how many people there were in the room and where they were as she struggled with the knots.

Mina had gone to Will's side at the cage. "Where are the keys?" she whispered, knowing that someone was probably going to overhear them, but she would do what she could any way.  
"Over there, on the first set of seats of surrounding us. Mina, you must get Joseph out! He is too delicate and will not survive if he is trapped in the middle of a battle, and I won't have these heathens mount his head like some stag head trophy!" whispered back Will as he grasped her arm with his hand.

"We haven't even begun are questions yet" complained Claxton in a mocking tone. "And after all the trouble we went through to get this particular specimen…" Rebekah had just helped Joseph to his feet when she heard a low and rumbling growl that made her want to cry. She turned to see two men leading out a large wolf out bound in some sort of harness. _Ruby_. Rebekah could feel her blood begin to pound in her ears and her rage begin to overflow.  
The attack on Dr. VanHelsing had been the true beginning of events, she supposed, but it wasn't until Lucy was attacked in her home and Will was abducted that her blood had started to boil. Then there was the fire at the Gypsy camp and Fox's brush with death. Meeting Leon, Mina's abduction, and Joseph's capture had simply tipped the pot past it's boiling point although it had been brimming for sometime. Seeing her friend bound and snarling, enraged her but also caused a part of her to break. She felt a tear escape down her face as she tried to even out her breathing as she met Ruby's pleading gaze.

"One other thing, Miss Mikealson. There was an incident that Fredrick took care of ages ago. However, he was younger and smarter then, not so arrogant as to think he could take care of everything himself as he got to be in later years. It wasn't until recently that Hackett remembered. Hackett was with him that day, you see" explained Faulkner, his voice suddenly coming from behind her. Neither one of them noticed the door burst open at the top of the stands. "Where Fredrick failed before, I assure you I will not" said Faulkner, and with that he drove a wooden stake through Rebekah's chest.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
